Mi diamante en bruto
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [SPOILER MANGA] Miyuki está obligado a pasar algún tiempo lejos del campo. En esos días le resultará inevitable reconocer lo obvio. Y una vez que lo haga ¿cómo debería actuar ante ello? El sentimentalismo nunca fue lo suyo. [Yaoi] [Fluffy] [Miyuki x Sawamura]
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos!  
** Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por pasar por acá y darle una oportunidad a esto (:

 **[SPOILER ALERT]  
** Esta historia está situada después del partido de Yakushi, el que está en emisión actualmente. Así que si no quieren saber qué ocurre con eso, no lea u.u

La historia está centralizada en Miyuki. Va a ser muy empalagoso, así que espero que no resulte muy OoC...

En fin, gracias por la oportunidad!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Desplazamiento abdominal lateral". La dichosa lesión lo mantuvo lejos del campo por, lo que pareció, una eternidad. Esas tres semanas serían más duras de lo que él hubiese esperado. Estar tanto tiempo lejos de los entrenamientos y sus pitchers, era extraño. Era un poco frustrante estar tan lejos de la acción, pero derrotar a Yakushi lo había valido. Todo había valido la pena.

Durante aquellos días fue imposible para él no rememorar ciertos momentos de ese partido.

 _"Por favor. No trates de cargar con todo solo porque eres el capitán."_

Desde la quinta entrada en adelante. Formando una batería con Sawamura.

 _"No importa cuál sea la situación, ¡vas a recibir mis mejores lanzamientos en tu guante!"_

Era increíble. Dándole ánimos en el campo, aún sin saber del todo sobre la lesión, como el resto. No podía evitar estremecerse con todo eso.

Seguía asistiendo a los entrenamientos, a pesar de que no podía hacer, prácticamente, nada. Kuramochi era el capitán temporal del equipo, así que el ambiente había cambiado, con un aura más maligna. Pero estaban bien. Todos se veían muy motivados. Se divertía observando a sus pitchers. Ver los lanzamientos de todos desde otro lugar que no fuera el plato, era interesante; podía apreciarlos de otra forma. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días comenzó a notar algo: su atención solo se centraba en uno de los pitchers.

Normalmente, Ono atrapaba para Sawamura, y él se sentía hipnotizado por los movimientos del castaño.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más consciente era de lo que Sawamura provocaba en él.

En la primera ronda, fue aún más claro. Se sentía extraño observarlo desde las gradas. Verlo lanzar para otra persona le hacía sentir celos (aunque en ese entonces no lo tenía del todo claro). En un comienzo, pensó que podría ser normal, siempre y cuando sintiera algo parecido con Furuya y Kawakami. Pero no era el caso. Verlo subir al montículo hacía latir su corazón de forma impetuosa, pero agradable; pero verlo desde tan lejos, y no ser él mismo quien tuviese que prepararse para recibir sus lanzamientos, era desagradable.

El quipo había llegado a la tercera ronda, y Miyuki seguía embobado con Sawamura. Watanabe le servía como distracción, es decir, observar a los equipos rivales, revisar las estadísticas de cada jugador, y encontrar debilidades en los oponentes era lo mejor que podía hacer en sus condiciones (además, no podía negar que era divertido) y Watanabe era un muy buen compañero para aquello. Pero cada vez que pisaba el campo, o iba a apoyar a los pitchers se encontraba con un millar de sensaciones en su pecho.

Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que Sawamura parecía estar muy bien sin él. _‹‹Hasta hace unos meses no podía entenderse con casi ningún cátcher…creo que ha crecido muy rápido.››_ Y eso era bueno, incluso se sentía orgulloso de él: sabía de primera mano por todas las dificultades por las que había pasado en su primer año, y aún así, seguía adelante, mejorando día a día, con un entusiasmo que desafiaba su comprensión. Era como si su potencial fuese infinito (otra de las cualidades que, inconscientemente, le atraía). Pero por otro lado…casi deseaba que el pitcher de primero no necesitase de nadie más que de él.

.

El año de béisbol se había terminado. Luego de la derrota de las semi finales, el equipo no tenía mucho más que hacer, salvo, seguir entrenando, por supuesto. Para entonces él ya podría empezar con ejercicio ligero. Solía trotar alrededor del campo mientras los demás entrenaban. Ya se encontraba pensando en el próximo año, los próximos partidos, los próximos torneos y los próximos oponentes.

Pero para variar, esta vez eso no era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

‒ _¡MIYUKI-SENPAI! ¡SIGUE ESFORZÁNDOTE! ¡TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!_ _‒_ escuchó a lo lejos. Le vio de soslayo sin decir nada ni detener el trote. Como siempre estaba lleno de energías, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

‒ _Sawamura, concéntrate._

 _‒¡Sí! ¡Lo siento!_

Sonrió. A pesar de que era muy ruidosa y molesta, la voz del de primero le resultaba sumamente reconfortante. Se sintió estúpidamente feliz.

Ese tipo de cosas que le estaban diciendo a gritos que reconociera lo que sucedía con él, pero se las estaba arreglando muy bien para ignorarlo.

Luego de varios minutos se detuvo. Fue por agua y mientras la bebía dio una vista rápida al campo desde el dogout. Todos estaban muy concentrados, había mucho movimiento. Sawamura se encontraba practicando bateo, perfeccionando su _toque de sacrificio_ , parecía orgulloso. De nuevo se quedó absorto en sus movimientos: agitaba el bate de arriba abajo mientras farfullaba lo talentoso que había llegado a ser con eso, alardeando frente a Furuya. Era tan enérgico que no notó el momento en el que el bate, literalmente, salió volando, aterrizando _muy_ cerca de Kuramochi. En breve el cátcher tuvo el primer puesto para ver cómo éste se abalanzaba sobre el de primero, gritándole lo peligroso que era ser tan descuidado mientras le aplicaba una llave al cuello, muchos se acercaron a gritarle también (Maezono y Kanemaru entre ellos) y otros tantos a intentar calmar al de segundo (como Kominato y Tojou). No pudo evitar reír ante eso. _‹‹Definitivamente es un idiota.››_ pensó riendo con más fuerza. Aún era doloroso reír, sentía resentido su costado derecho, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un típico día de entrenamiento para Seido.

El quipo se había vuelto mucho más interesante y divertido desde que él llegó. Recordó el día de la presentación de los de primero, y siguió riendo.

‒Debes tener más cuidado

‒¡Lo sé! Pero tampoco fue para tanto…

Ambos chicos de primero se acercaban a donde se encontraba él mientras normalizaba su respiración.

‒Buenos días, Miyuki-senpai ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

‒Estoy bien, Kominato. Gracias

‒¡No tienes que tomarlo a la ligera! Debes concentrarte solo en sanar. ‒alegó Sawamura, con una botella entre ambas manos, ofreciéndosela.

‒Lo sé. Qué considerado. ‒respondió recibiéndola.

‒Me iré adelantando, Eijun-kun.

‒Sí, voy en seguida. ‒ respondió, el pelirosa hizo una seña al capitán y volvió al campo, para seguir con la práctica de fildeo.

‒¿Te sientes bien hoy? ‒preguntó sonriéndole.

‒Estoy bien, pero es un poco aburrido estar tan lejos. ‒ dijo observando el campo.

‒Entiendo a qué te refieres. ‒dijo serio, lo que hizo que el mayor le observara, no era un tono muy usual en él. ‒Me haces mucha falta allá. ‒esta vez el menor era quien observaba el campo, sin notar la mirada de momentáneo desconcierto del otro castaño.

‒¿Qué dices? Estás muy sentimental hoy, Sawamura. ‒dijo riendo levemente. Sentía un cálido y agradable nudo en su pecho. Le vio embelesado.

‒¡No es cierto! ‒ se apresuró a responder, molesto. ‒Es solo que…‒agregó, cambiando nuevamente el tono de voz. ‒…quiero volver a formar una batería contigo. No quiero que ocurra…como con Chris-senpai.

Eso sí que lo tomó desprevenido. Le vio sorprendido, el menor mantenía la mirada gacha. Pudo apreciar como sus ojos avellana comenzaban a empañarse _. ‹‹Chris-senpai…››_ pensó fugazmente antes de seguir contemplando a Sawamura. Su diestra tembló; por un momento quiso decir algo como "No te preocupes, pronto volveré a tu lado. ¡Seguiremos ganando juntos!" mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro; sin embargo, nada salió de sus labios. _‹‹…normalmente, no soy tan empalagoso.››_ Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que notó lo que pasaba por su mente.

‒¡Así que…!‒ continuó, elevando nuevamente el tono de su voz ‒¡tienes que ser paciente y recuperarte! ‒terminó diciendo, alzando un puño frente a él con una amplia sonrisa.

‒Sí, espérame.

‒¡Sí! ‒exclamó. Le sonrió y volvió a la práctica.

Sawamura siempre tenía algo que decirle, incluso los días en que solo observaba sus lanzamientos y le dedicaba uno que otro insulto con el fin de molestarlo. Al final, Sawamura siempre terminaba dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa, enérgica y sincera.

Le vio alejarse. Suspiró. El castaño llegó hasta el campo, volteó y le sonrió una vez más. Él le correspondió la sonrisa y vio cómo se integraba a las prácticas, con una cálida sensación en su pecho.

 _‹‹…no puede ser.››_

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, sintió el desmesurado latido de su corazón sin despegar la vista del campo, donde se encontraba el de primero. _‹‹…no puede ser.››_ repitió, y volvió a trotar alrededor del campo.

.

Al parecer no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo. Así que ahora se encontraba en otra etapa: negación.

La idea de "estar enamorado" ya era ridícula, pero "estar enamorado de Sawamura" era, simplemente, irrisorio. Ese tipo de banalidades como "el amor" no iban con él. Nunca lo había pensado, nunca lo había sentido, nunca lo había necesitado. Algunas chicas se le habían declarado el antes, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas ¿por qué ahora? Definitivamente debía ser otra cosa. Quizá enfermaría pronto, o tenía algún principio de patología cardiaca, quién sabe.

 _‹‹Reconozco que esto no es normal. Pero…es imposible que sea una estupidez como el amor.››_ se decía mentalmente mientras cenaba en el comedor, rodeado de sus compañeros. Todos parecían inmersos en sus debates, creyó escuchar una pequeña discusión sobre un videojuego, pero se camuflaba fácilmente con todo el ruido del ambiente. Él mantenía su mirada absorta un par de mesas más allá, donde se encontraba el pitcher de primero _‹‹Admito que me agrada su personalidad. A pesar de que es un idiota ruidoso, siempre encuentra la forma de seguir adelante. Nunca se rinde, es talentoso, apasionado … irradia energías positivas incluso cuando se está hundiendo, cuando la situación solo lo perjudica. Siempre juega con el corazón, transmitiendo esa pasión sincera por lo que hace…››_ El menor reía a un volumen alto, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas.

‒ _¡Ni siquiera vas a notar cuando yo me quede con tu dorsal!_

Claramente estaba provocando a Furuya (de nuevo), sin éxito.

‒ _¡No me ignores!_

 _‹‹Además, es muy divertido. Todo es más interesante con él aquí.››_ Río por lo bajo _‹‹Es como un libro abierto. No tiene miedo de expresar lo que siente…es más, creo que no puede evitarlo.››_ Sonrió sin apartar su vista de él _‹‹Sus ojos transmiten todo su ser…es tan intenso…››_

‒¡Mi-yu-ki! ¡Me oyes!

Kuramochi lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

‒¿Qué sucede?

‒Yo debería preguntarte eso. Estás muy distraído.

‒Lo siento.

Y entonces, pensó en lo afortunado que debía ser su compañero por compartir la habitación con Sawamura.

 _‹‹Qué››_

Se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a los que estaban a su alrededor. Al parecer estaban comentándole algo a lo que nunca prestó atención.

‒¿Qué te ocurre? ‒preguntó el peliverde, interrumpiéndose.

‒Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. ‒dijo, y salió del comedor.

Llegó hasta la sala de reuniones de la escuela, como bien había supuesto, el entrenador aún se encontraba ahí. Y si él estaba ahí…

‒¿Miyuki-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

‒Lo siento, Rei-chan. Necesito preguntarte algo. ‒ella le vio sorprendida, se veía más tímido de lo normal. ‒¿Crees que puedas llevarme con Chris-senpai?

No podía seguir lidiando con eso solo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
** Tengo que aclarar que nunca estuve muy segura sobre cómo sería la traducción de la lesión de Miyuki, aunque entiendo que es más como un desgarro...no estoy segura, perdón por eso.

Lamento también si hubo algún error, espero que no haya sido muy latoso.

Cualquier crítica, opinión, comentario, sugerencia! Todo es bien recibido.

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Dos cátchers, un pitcher

**Hola a todos**

Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que leyeron, de verdad. Pero gracias ultra mega especiales para **Sion K y lirionegro- san.** De verdad, gracias por comentarme qué les parece, espero que este capítulo también les guste ^^

.  
 **-Sion K:** muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, me hizo muy feliz leerla (: Espero no decepcionarte  
con este cap.

Todo está centralizado en Miyuki.  
GRACIAS POR LEER

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ambos iban en camino hacia donde se encontraba Chris. A esas horas seguro estaba entrenando, esforzándose, como siempre, para volver al béisbol.

‒¿Por qué no intentas expresarte más, como en ese entonces? Cuando no tratabas de cargar con todo tú solo.

No pudo evitar recordar el último juego en el que había participado. Sawamura, otra vez.

 _"No tienes que cargar con todo solo porque eres el capitán"_

Últimamente _todo_ solía recordarle a él.

‒¿Q-qué hay de ti, Rei-chan? ‒ preguntó a la defensiva. ‒¿No tienes a alguien que veas de ese modo? Quiero decir, alguien con quien puedas ser tú misma…‒estaba divagando, pero solo lo notó al ver la mirada gélida y mortal de la reclutadora. ‒…L-lo siento. ‒ se disculpó apenado. Quizá para ella era un tema delicado o simplemente no tenía por qué hablarlo con alguien como él. Podía malinterpretarse de muchas formas.

En primer lugar, no tenía por qué haber desviado la conversación hacia ese punto.

 _‹‹Maldito mocoso…››_ pensó con la imagen de un sonriente Sawamura en su cabeza.

‒No estás haciendo esto sólo por la lesión ¿verdad? ‒preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio. ‒Me refiero a querer ver a Chris-kun en estos momentos.‒ Él no respondió, la evitaba viendo por la ventana. ‒ Lo imaginé.

Ella era muy lista, seguro ya suponía por dónde iba el asunto.

‒Miyuki-kun…¿acaso…?-

‒Estoy un poco confundido, es todo.‒dijo, interrumpiéndola. Volteó a verla, sonriendo apesadumbrado. ‒Estar lejos del campo me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas…y darme cuenta de otras. ‒reconoció con sinceridad.

‒Entiendo. ‒respondió seria. ‒Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

‒Sí, gracias.

.

Cuando llegaron al "Centro Nacional de Entrenamiento" Chris se encontraba terminando su rutina diaria, con su padre a su lado, como siempre. Él y la profesora se retiraron, dejándolos a ambos a solas.

Chris le sonrió apaciblemente, y él se sintió encantado con ello. Era reconfortante verlo así. Para Miyuki había sido un golpe bajo reencontrarse con Chris cuando ingresó a Seidou; con la lesión de su hombro no podría competir con él limpiamente por la posición de cátcher titular, no podría apreciar su béisbol (digno de nivel nacional, era todo un estratega en el campo), pero lo peor de todo, fue ver la frustración con la que tenía que lidiar a diario, además de los comentarios malintencionados de varios miembros del equipo y la carga de dejar su puesto de esa forma. Todo reflejado perfectamente en sus ojos, entonces, inexpresivos. Y es que era demasiado para alguien que amaba tanto el béisbol como él. Eso siempre le pareció injusto. Para Miyuki había sido difícil aceptar todo eso. Y si para él había sido difícil, ¡no podía imaginar cómo habría sido para Chris! Por eso le alegraba tanto verlo sonreír, y más saber que podía sonreírle a él.

‒Es extraño verte aquí.

‒La verdad, siempre quise venir a visitarte, pero nunca tuve el valor, hasta ahora. ‒confesó. Se encontraba de pie, dando pasos cortos alrededor de la habitación. Estaba equipada con todo tipo de implementos de ejercicio: bandas elásticas, mancuernas, tubos de polietileno, balones terapéuticos, entre muchas otras cosas. Tomó uno de los tubos (el más grande que encontró) y comenzó a jugar con él en sus manos, volteándose al mayor, que estaba sentado en el banquillo, con las mancuernas a su lado. ‒Tres semanas es poco tiempo cuando pienso en lo que has tenido que esperar tú, pero estoy harto. Extraño los entrenamientos.

‒Sé a lo que te refieres. ‒dijo comprensivo. ‒ Los primeros días fueron los más terribles. Pero luego de la cirugía, cuando lo demás me entregaron la tarjeta, todo comenzó a hacerse más fácil de soportar

‒¿Tarjeta? ¿Una tarjeta de buenos deseos? ‒preguntó, dejando un extremo del tubo contra el suelo. Era ese tipo de cosas con mensajes alentadores deseando que te recuperes cuando estás enfermo.

‒Sí. Para ser honesto no podía resignarme a aceptar que tendría que estar lejos por tanto tiempo. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, esa tarjeta llegaba a mi mente. Por eso nunca me aparté del club. ‒dijo con melancolía, observando un punto neutro del piso.

 _‹‹Increíble. Él es muy fuerte.››_ pensó con admiración mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa.

‒¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ‒preguntó observándolo.

‒Estoy fuera de peligro, no hay problema.

‒Eso es bueno. Debes tener paciencia.

‒Suena muy fácil…‒dijo riendo resignado.

‒Entiendo que estés ansioso, pero no debes tener prisa. ‒el tono de su voz dejó de ser amigable‒ Lo entiendes ¿verdad? ‒preguntó serio, viéndolo a los ojos.

Sintió un escalofrío. Claro que lo entendía. Chris no quería que Miyuki terminara como él, y el de segundo lo comprendía perfectamente. ‒Sí. ‒asintió sonriendo decidido. El mayor también le sonrió relajando su expresión.

Se sentía muy cómodo con Chris. Ver que estaba en buenas condiciones, encaminándose de vuelta al béisbol le subía el ánimo. Hasta le había hecho olvidar sus propios problemas, hasta que…

‒Por cierto ¿cómo está él?

 _‹‹¿"Él"?››_ repitió mentalmente pensando en Sawamura ¿Se referiría a él? Lo dudó por un momento, ya que, últimamente, asociaba todo a Sawamura. Pero luego de observarlo por unos momentos comprendió que sí se trataba de él. Tenía sentido, después de todo, Chris y él se habían vuelto cercanos de alguna forma.

‒Ruidoso y molesto, como siempre. ‒respondió riendo levemente. ‒Ya sabes el tipo de idiota que es.

‒Es cierto. ‒dijo sonriendo. ‒ Él es muy especial después de todo. Tienes mucha suerte.

‒¿Eh?

Chris soltó una ligera risa. ‒ Me habría gustado haber jugado más con él. Como tú mismo lo mencionaste una vez, Sawamura es un pitcher atractivo desde el punto de vista del cátcher ¿no es así?

‒Sí, es verdad. Pero no por eso deja de ser un dolor de cabeza. ‒respondió llevando su mano libre hasta su nuca.

‒Me sorprende lo rápido que ha crecido. Francamente, no entiendo por qué el entrenador y tú no lo reconocen abiertamente.

‒¿A qué te refieres?

‒Estoy seguro que ambos ya saben que él tiene más potencial que Furuya, además de que aprende, ridículamente, rápido. Sin mencionar lo mucho que se esfuerza y su talento innato. ‒Miyuki podía sentir el orgullo y admiración por Sawamura en las palabras de Chris. No le agradó mucho. ‒Aún así, es como si ambos quisieran que él no lo notara. Quieren que crea que lo subestiman ¿no?

Definitivamente era increíble. Hace varios meses que no estaba dentro del equipo, pero comprendía a la perfección la situación. Sonrió derrotado.

‒No sé lo que pretenda el entrenador, pero yo quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar Sawamura. Estoy seguro que puede dar mucho más.

‒Ya veo. Crees que si lo alientas demasiado va a conformarse consigo y no va a seguir avanzando.

‒Exacto.

‒Y aún así Sawamura te tiene una confianza ciega.

‒¿A mí? ‒ dejó salir, inconscientemente.

‒Vaya, veo que no te has dado cuenta. ‒dijo poniéndose de pie, frente a él. ‒Sawamura te respeta mucho como cátcher, y te admira mucho como jugador. No importa como lo veas, aunque te grite y se enfade, te seguirá ciegamente a dónde sea que vayas, sin importar nada.

No supo qué responder. Chris sonrió aún más ante la sorpresa de Miyuki.

‒No me digas que jamás lo habías notado.

‒Lo siento, pero es un poco repentino. ‒respondió sonriendo, después de una pausa. Otra vez sentía una sensación cálida y agradable en su pecho. "Sawamura lo admiraba". Eso se sentía bien…pero seguía viéndolo como a un jugador más, por más que le admirase. No había espacio para pensar en llegar a otro tipo de vínculo…

De nuevo su mente divagaba.

‒No deberías sorprenderte. ‒hizo una pequeña pausa y volteó, evadiéndolo. ‒ Confieso que te tengo envidia.

 _‹‹¿Envidia? ¿¡Por Sawamura!?››_ se preguntó. Soltó una carcajada‒¡Me siendo halagado!

Chris volvió a verlo, sin dejar de sonreír. ‒Sawamura es más especial de lo que crees. No deberías subestimarlo. ‒ Era la segunda vez que lo decía, que decía lo _especial_ que era Sawamura. Y aunque era verdad, no le agradaba nada la forma en que el mayor hablaba de _su_ pitcher.

‒Nunca lo he hecho. No creas que no reconozco lo que vale, pero no es del tipo de personas que deban recibir tantos elogios.

‒Eso es cierto. ‒concordó. ‒Después de todo, sigue estando en primero. Le falta mucho por madurar.

Entonces se preguntó qué tipo de relación tendrían Sawamura y Chris. El mayor parecía tenerle mucho afecto. _‹‹Pero, qué tipo de afecto››_ se preguntó silenciosamente. No era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que Sawamura admiraba al de tercero.

Si se comparaba con él…

‒Habría disfrutado mucho jugando un poco más con él. ‒confesó, sacando a Miyuki de sus pensamientos.

‒Al parecer ustedes se hicieron muy cercanos. ‒dijo, intentando sonar lo más neutral posible. Una tarea que comenzaba a complicarse cuando se trataba del zurdo.

‒No estoy seguro. ‒ respondió sonriendo. ‒ Después del único juego en el que pudimos formar una batería, pensé que solo lo vería con el fin de entrenar, ya que debía apoyar a los de primero. Pero Sawamura no se apartó de mí, incluso comenzó a visitarme aquí, tal como tú lo haces ahora.

 _‹‹Así que en realidad son muy cercanos…››_ corroboró mentalmente, molesto. ‒Bueno, era de esperarse. Sawamura te respeta y te admira mucho más que a mí, Chris-senpai. ‒ …Se había escuchado como una niña celosa. ‒Estoy seguro de que, si tuviera que escoger, te escogería a ti como su cátcher. ‒agregó resignado, desviando la vista hacia alguna parte del techo.

 _‹‹Tengo la sensación…de que jamás podré ganarle a él.››_ pensó cerrando los ojos, con profunda y sincera admiración. Y también un poco de molestia.

‒Habría sido muy interesante averiguarlo.

Claro, si Chris estuviese en condiciones de jugar, podrían haberlo averiguado. _‹‹Qué injusto. Primero no puedo competir con él por la posición de cátcher titular y tampoco por Sawamura…››_

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

‒Bueno, es una lástima, pero no hay nada qué hacer. ‒dijo observándolo con cautela, el mayor le sonrió devolviéndole la misma mirada.

No es que no pudiera confiar en él pero…¿y si Chris tenía el mismo tipo de sentimientos que él por Sawamura? No lo había considerado.

¿¡Y si Sawamura tenía esos sentimientos por Chris!?

 _‹‹Chris-senpai y Sawamura…no puede ser.››_

Tal vez lo estaba pensando demás, pero ahora se sentía más apesadumbrado que antes. Tanto, que no había notado que sus emociones ya estaban más que claras.

 _‹‹Si Sawamura no siente nada por Chris-senpai puedo hacer algo. Debo averiguarlo.››_

Eso era lo primero, confirmar si Sawamura estaba enamorado de Chris. La sola idea lo hacía sentir escalofríos. El latir de su corazón se volvía doloroso cuando los imaginaba juntos. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que ambos eran cada vez más cercanos!

Sus propios sentimientos hacia el mayor eran ahora un tanto caóticos: la admiración y respeto que sentía por él seguían intactos, pero a esto se le sumaban celos e impotencia, además de la inseguridad que le producía, lo inquietaba.

Por alguna razón, se sentía en desventaja. _‹‹Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.››_ pensó inconscientemente, ignorando el hecho de que había superado su estado de confusión y su etapa de negación.

.

Ver a Chris había sido muy iluminador. Camino a Seidou repasó cada aspecto de su visita, meditando todo profundamente. Estaba entrando al engorroso proceso de asumir lo que le ocurría. _‹‹Yo…››_

‒Miyuki-kun, hemos llegado. ‒informó la reclutadora al ver que el de lentes no bajaba del auto a pesar de que éste se había detenido hace un minuto.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, aún repasando todo. _‹‹Yo…››_

‒¡Miyuki-senpai!

Esa voz…

‒¡Miyuki-senpai! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Vienes del hospital!? ¡Es muy tarde! ¿¡Te ocurrió algo malo!?

Sawamura había llegado corriendo hasta su lado. No traía su gorra, su uniforma se veía sucio, lleno de rastros de tierra, y él lucía muy acalorado. Seguro se había quedado corriendo solo, otra vez.

‒Estoy bien, no me…-

‒¡Seguro te estabas burlando mucho de algo y esa manera enfermiza de reír te hizo daño! ¿¡Verdad!? ‒ dijo señalándolo con el índice. Hablaba rápido y fuerte, como siempre.

 _‹‹¿"Enfermiza"?››_ se preguntó un poco ofendido. ‒¡Estoy bien, Sawamura! No vengo del hospital.

‒Pero ¡es muy tarde! ¡Deberías estar descansando! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

Tenía que reconocer que era muy dulce, estaba preocupado por él. Sus latidos se aceleraron agradablemente.

‒Fui a ver a Chris-senpai.

‒¡Wooo! ¡Ya veo! Fuiste a pedirle consejo sobre cómo recuperarte apropiadamente. Después de todo _mi_ _Maestro_ tiene una voluntad increíble, ¡además de que sabe mucho sobre muchas cosas!

‒Lo admiras mucho ¿no?

‒¡Sí! Chris-senpai es increíble. Es muy fuerte y comprende muy bien el béisbol‒ hablaba fascinado, Miyuki podía palpar el aprecio que le tenía al mayor. ‒Además…‒ dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz, mirando sus propios pies. ‒…además creo que es increíble que siga adelante después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

Estaba de acuerdo. Miyuki también admiraba mucho a Chris por eso. Pero no le agradaba nada cómo se oía. Era muy afectuoso para su gusto.

‒Habría disfrutado mucho jugando un poco más con él. ‒ agrego sonriendo con tristeza.

 _‹‹Chris-senpai dijo, exactamente, lo mismo.››_ pensó molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos se complementaran de esa forma? ‒Lamento que él no haya estado en mi lugar. ‒dijo inconscientemente. Cruzó ambos brazos y giró su rostro, intentando no reflejar la molestia que sentía.

‒Creo que habría sido genial tenerlos a ambos en el equipo. ‒dijo luego de un momento, haciendo que el mayor volteara a verlo. ‒¿¡Te imaginas!? ¡Tú y Chris-senpai! Waaa~ sería maravilloso que ambos pudieran atrapar para mí en todos los partidos.

Le vio embelesado y soltó una carcajada. ‒¡Eres muy codicioso! ‒exclamó pasando el brazo derecho por los hombros del menor mientras revolvía su cabello con la mano izquierda. ‒¡Definitivamente todos los pitchers son unos egoístas! ‒dijo mientras reía y disfrutaba de la cercanía del castaño.

‒¡Basta, basta! ‒alegó incómodo. ‒¡Detente y ve a descansar, cátcher de segunda! ‒volvió a gritar. Miyuki detuvo el movimiento sin quitar su siniestra del cabello castaño.

‒Realmente no tienes ni un poco de respeto por mí. ‒dijo, con su rostro frente a él.

‒¿Respeto? ¡Gánatelo!

‒¡Qué cruel! Vas a destrozar mi corazón. ‒respondió sonriendo con sorna.

‒¿Q-qué? ‒preguntó desorientado, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmín. ‒¿¡D-d—de q-qué estás…!?‒ empezó a balbucear sin saber qué decir.

 _‹‹Oye, oye, si pones esa cara no puedo hacerme responsable de lo que haga.››_ pensó mientras contemplaba el rostro del de primero: su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro, cubriendo parte de su frente; sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, sus ojos avellana con tintes dorados le veían fijamente, penetrándolo. Y su expresión, entre molesta y nerviosa, solo lo hacía ver más adorable. Balbuceaba incomprensiblemente.

Volvió a reír y se separó de él. ‒Nos vemos mañana, Sawamura. ‒dijo alejándose. Sentía una gran calidez en su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

‒¡I-idiota! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡Más te vale que te recuperes pronto! ‒ gritó mientras Miyuki caminaba.

Ahora debía decidir ¿Hacerse a un lado? ¿O arriesgarse e intentar 'conquistar' a Sawammura? Se sentía como una adolescente caprichosa. Pero no había mucho más qué hacer, ya no tenía ninguna duda.

 _‹‹Yo estoy enamorado de Sawamura.››_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ  
Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad.  
Me disculpo si hubo algún error. Espero que no haya sido muy latoso.

Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, comentario o crítica son bien recibidos  
Gracias (:


	3. Más que solo compañeros

**Hola a todos**

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen leyendo, gracias, de verdad! (:  
Por supuesto, gracias súper ultra especiales para **lirionegro-san y Sion K. GRACIAS** , no saben cómo amo leer sus comentarios ^^

 **Sion K:** muchas gracias por volver a comentar! gracias por tu tiempo (: A mí en lo personal, me encanta la admiración que tanto Sawamura como Miyuki tienen por Chris ;w; Me alegró mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Si lees este, espero no decepcionarte .w.

Bueno, espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo. (:  
Gracias por darle oportunidad!

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _Estaba de pie frente al campo, con la manopla en su mano izquierda. No sabía si entrar o no, aún no habían transcurrido las tres semanas de 'reposo'. Y a pesar de que no había nadie alrededor a esas horas, no podía decidirse. Era muy temprano, no pasaban de las 6.00 AM. Y si entraba ¿de qué serviría? No podía intentar jugar solo._

 _‹‹No tiene caso.›› Se dijo resignado. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y entonces vio que él venía corriendo, acercándose._

 _‒¡Miyuki-senpai! ¿Vienes a atrapar para mí? ¡Pensé que no podrías jugar aún!‒exclamó emocionado, una vez que estuvo frente a él._

 _‒¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano. ‒dijo gratamente sorprendido. Ese cálido sentimiento de nuevo se esparcía por su pecho. De pronto, sopló una brisa fuerte y fría, que hizo volar la gorra del menor. Pero, en un rápido movimiento, pudo alcanzarla antes de que llegara más lejos. ‒Ten. ‒dijo amablemente mientras se la ofrecía con la mano libre, sonriéndole. Hoy también se sentía deslumbrado por Sawamura. La suave y fría brisa de otoño hacía que el cabello castaño danzara lentamente, traía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas._

 _‒G-gracias…‒murmuró sin verlo directamente. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su gorra, rozando la del mayor sin quererlo, con lo que ambos se sobresaltaron. Se miraron a los ojos sin moverse. ‒Estas muy frío, senpai. ‒dijo arrastrando con lentitud sus palabras. Volvió a ponerse la gorra con su diestra y luego envolvió la mano libre del cátcher entre las suyas._

 _‹‹¿Qué…?›› se preguntó vagamente. De pronto, había olvidado cómo respirar, su pulso aumentó dramáticamente y no podía ignorar todo el calor que sintió en su rostro. Su vista se mantuvo fija en las manos del pitcher._

 _‒Así que aún no estás bien del todo ¿no? ‒dijo tranquilamente volviendo a verlo, aún con el sonrojo en su rostro. ‒No te preocupes. ‒dio un paso adelante, cerrando la distancia. ‒Yo cuidaré de ti. ‒dio otro paso, viéndolo decidido, afianzando el agarre, y con ello, estremeciendo más al capitán. ‒¿Me dejarás cuidarte, Miyuki-senpai? ‒dijo con decisión, acercándose lentamente._

 _‹‹Y-yo…›› trató de pensar. Sentía demasiadas cosas como para hilar algún pensamiento con lógica. De pronto, se encontró deseando que Sawamura terminara de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Entrecerró los ojos, y él mismo comenzó a acercarse, ansiando tocar sus labios con los propios. Cerró los ojos, esperando._

 _Pero el tan ansiado contacto nunca llegó._

 _._

Trató de moverse, pero se vio completamente abrumado. _‒_ Pero qué… _‒_ murmuró entre dientes. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba enredado con las sábanas. Se encontraba solo. Se incorporó. Llevó ambas manos (temblorosas) hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo.

Aún se sentía agitado, respiraba rápidamente y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con furia.

 _‹‹¡Maldito mocoso!››_ gritó mentalmente, sintiéndose frustrado. Cada vez tenía menos control sobre lo que el zurdo provocaba en él.

¡Qué tipo de sueño era ése!

Y lo peor, era que no le había desagradado del todo. Bufó y buscó sus lentes. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca. Sentía su rostro arder.

Fue a darse una ducha fría antes de ir al comedor a desayunar.

Ya lo tenía asumido, sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Sawamura. Había decidido "luchar por él" (por cliché que se oyera), y entendía todo lo que provocaba en él, pero aún no podía acostumbrarse. El verdadero problema comenzaría cuando no pudiese disimularlo en público.

¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Abordar al de primero directamente? ¿O intentar 'conquistarlo'? No sería una mala idea "obligarlo" a declarársele. Ese sería el mejor de los casos. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Sawamura tenía un carácter complicado (a pesar de ser muy predecible), podría ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba…

Repasaba todas las posibilidades mientras caminaba. Cuando se encontraba cerca del comedor, nuevamente, él llamo su atención: estaba junto a Furuya y Kominato, hablando alegremente. Su sonrisa podía iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro, no había duda. Pero…no le agradaba mucho que fuese tan fácil para los demás recibirla. _‹‹En especial para él.››_ pensó receloso del pelirosa. Y es que el hecho de que ambos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos ya no pasaba desapercibido para él. Se sentía incómodo y algo molesto, después de todo, sabía que Kominato y él siempre habían sido buenos compañeros, entraron al primer equipo juntos; pero no haberle tomado la importancia que merecía a esto, ahora lo hacía sentir frustrado.

Se detuvo contemplando a los tres de primero, que se dirigían al comedor. Sawamura reía junto a ambos, mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa a Kominto, y lanzando uno que otro insulto a Furuya (cada vez que éste hablaba). Desde donde estaba podía oír la voz de Sawamura, pero no alcanzaba a comprender lo que decía. De pronto, él pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del más bajo, empuñando frente a ambos su mano libre, lo veía fijamente mientras le sonreía. Kominato, luego de un momento de sorpresa, le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió respondiendo algo, también levantando uno de sus puños. Furuya los observó y levantó uno de sus puños débilmente. Luego los tres entraron al comedor.

No había dado un solo paso desde entonces, estaba molesto. Inconscientemente escuchaba las palabras "más competencia" en su cabeza, a pesar de que entendía que estaba siendo paranoico. No es como si todos quisieran llevar su relación con Sawamura a _otro nivel_ , lo sabía, pero…¿y si ya tenía otro tipo de relación con alguien y él no lo había notado? Después de todo no fue hasta hace poco que empezó a considerar eso como una posibilidad, gracias a Chris.

‒¿Qué estás mirando?

Maezono, Kuramochi y Shirasu estaban detrás de él. Al parecer llevaban algunos minutos observándolo.

‒Nada en especial. ‒ respondió sonriendo.

‒Vamos.

Maezono y Shirashu se adelantaron. Kuramochi y él iban detrás de ambos. El peliverde lo observaba insistentemente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre sí. ‒¿Qué ocurre? ‒ preguntó sin desviar la vista del frente.

‒No es nada. ‒respondió no muy convencido.

Se sintió alarmado. Kuramochi era muy buen observador. Seguro ya sospechaba algo. Tarde o temprano, se enteraría de la vergonzosa verdad, era inevitable.

.

Luego de las clases fue a observar el entrenamiento de la tarde, como de costumbre últimamente. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al bullpen. Había decidido que, hiciera lo que hiciera, lo primero sería estar más cerca de Sawamura. Además, no se habían hablado en todo el día.

Cuando llegó, él ya estaba lanzando. Muy concentrado. Furuya estaba un poco más allá, lanzando también. Era normal que él llamara más la atención que Sawamura. Sus lanzamientos tenían una potencia increíble, aunque seguían teniendo poco control en comparación. _‹‹Es de esperarse. Sawamura se ha esforzado mucho por controlar sus lanzamientos.››_ Recordó por todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese año. Se sintió frustrado al recordar que no había sido él quien pudo ayudarlo a superar los yips.

Se quedó a un costado, observándolo. Su postura había mejorado mucho. No dejaba de sorprenderle la flexibilidad de su cuerpo, en particular, de sus hombros. Pero lo mejor, lo que más le gustaba contemplar era la expresión de su rostro. La determinación en sus ojos al lanzar, y la sonrisa arrogante que mostraba una vez que la bola llegaba al cátcher.

‒¡Es la cuarta bola! ¿¡Qué te ocurre hoy, Sawamura!?

‒¡E-en serio! ¡Maldición….! ‒dijo.

Empezó a reír, llamando su atención, por fin.

‒¡No es gracioso! ‒gritó volteando mientras lo señalaba.

‒Estás muy tenso, ¡relájate! ‒ gritó Miyuki, dejando de reír.

‒¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo! ‒alegó.

‒¡Diez lanzamientos más, Sawamura! ‒ le gritó Ono.

‒¡Sí! ‒respondió, volviendo a concentrarse en ello.

Apreciar sus lanzamientos desde el costado, también era interesante. Un prodigio de "rápidas quebradas". Había pasado un año, y aún seguía siendo como un diamante en bruto. ¿Cuánto potencial escondía Sawamura? Podía sentir que aún había mucho más dentro de él. _‹‹Quiero verlo. Quiero que me lo muestres todo.››_ pensó entusiasmado. Su pasión por el deporte y su talento innato definitivamente eran las cualidades que más le gustaban. _‹‹No importa si es solo una práctica, siempre va con todo. Me pregunto cuánto más podrá aprender en los años que le quedan…››_ pensó embelesado, sin apartarle la mirada, podía apreciar cada uno de sus atributos: le agradaba su estatura, no era muy alto ni muy pequeño; le agradaba su complexión, le agradaba la forma y el color de su cabello y cómo éste combinaba con sus ojos.

‒¡Sawamura, Furuya! ‒Kuramochi había llegado por ambos. ‒¡Vamos a practicar fildeo, vengan!

‒¿Tan pronto? Aún puedo continuar…‒ murmuró Furuya.

‒¡Pero todavía puedo seguir! ¡Cada vez nos dejan lanzar menos!‒alegó Sawamura. Y de un segundo a otro, Kuramochi se abalanzó contra el castaño, dejándolo boca abajo contra el piso, quedando sobre él. Halaba tortuosamente de su brazo izquierdo.

‒¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ‒ preguntó lentamente, con una voz aterradora, acercándose a su rostro.

‒¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Déjame ir, Kuramochi-senpai! ‒ gritaba mientras movía su brazo derecho en un intento inútil de hacer algo por su integridad física.

‒¿Ah? ¡No te oigo! ‒respondió con la misma voz, aplicando más presión.

Primero pensó que era peligroso que atacara su brazo izquierdo. Pero después recordó que, si a Kuramochi le gustaba tanto…"practicar" con Sawamura, era por lo flexible que éste era, así que no le hacía daño real.

Lo segundo que pensó… ‹‹ _Sea como sea, está_ _muy_ _cerca de él.››_ Kuramochi era su compañero de cuarto, así que este tipo de situación debía ser más que común para ambos. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando que se _separaran_ en algún momento.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente para él.

Después de (lo que para él pareció) una eternidad, todos fueron al campo. Los observó minuciosamente, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor al conservar la neutralidad en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. De nuevo sentía esa molestia en su pecho. Como si le estuviesen arrebatando algo que era suyo.

Comenzó a caminar para observar la práctica y quizás, trotar un poco. Kuramochi le seguía de cerca. Volvió a sentir la misma mirada insistente de esa mañana.

.

Y aunque en la práctica de fildeo Sawamura no era la gran cosa, él no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, fue a trotar, hasta que los demás terminaron de entrenar.

‒¡Todavía no estoy cansado! ¡Podría lanzar cincuenta veces más!

‒¿Cincuenta? …debes descansar un poco, Eijun-kun…-

‒Yo podría lanzar sesenta veces más.

‒¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo podría lanzar setenta veces más!

‒Entonces, yo ochenta.

‒¡Podría lanzar cien veces más!

‒Entonces, yo doscientas

‒¡No es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera puedes creerlo tú mismo!

‒Sí puedo.

‒¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además…!-

‒¡SAWAMURA! ¡Deja de molestar a Furuya! ‒Kanemaru había llegado para ponerle fin a la discusión de los pitchers. Kominato los veía entretenido, ya no se molestaba en intentar detenerlos.

Esa relación de "compañeros y rivales" no era como para preocuparse…pero saber que Furuya tenía tanta relevancia para Sawamura, le inquietaba.

‒¿¡Molestándolo yo!? ‒ gritó enfadado.

‒¡Date prisa! ¡No voy a esperarte para siempre! ‒ gritó y fue a los vestidores.

‒Así que tú también debes estudiar hoy.

‒Harucchi ¿tú también? ‒ preguntó mientras iban tras Kanemaru.

‒Algo así. ‒ respondió y señaló a Furuya, quien se mantuvo en silencio.

‒Entiendo. Qué molesto. ‒murmuró. ‒Siempre nos quedamos estudiando hasta muy tarde…no me da tiempo de hacer mis ejercicios extra, u otras cosas.

‒Hablas de los menús de entrenamiento que te dio Chris-senpai ¿cierto?

‒Sí. ‒respondió sonriendo. ‒Estoy cansado. ‒se quejó.

‒No te deprimas, vamos a esforzarnos, Eijun-kun.

‒Sí. ‒respondió recuperando los ánimos.

Miyuki seguía tras ellos camino a los vestidores. No había podido evitar escuchar toda la conversación.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Kanemaru también resultaba ser vital para Sawamura. Es decir, sin él, sus calificaciones seguro bajarían, haciendo inevitable que saliera del equipo. Y por lo que parecía, Kanemaru sí que tenía que esforzarse para que a Sawamura no le fuese tan mal en los exámenes. Seguro debía invertir mucho tiempo con él.

 _‹‹Maldición. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan aprensivo con Sawamura?››_ se dijo a sí mismo, notando, claramente, la manía y celo excesivo en sus pensamientos.

Kominato, Furuya, Kanemaru y Kuramochi. Todos, de alguna forma, habían estrechado lazos con Sawamura. Todos eran para él más que compañeros. Se sintió en desventaja. Sawamura era muy bueno para estar rodeado de gente, tenía algo que, de algún modo u otro, atraía a los demás. No le agradaba nada. _‹‹Él es mío››_ pensó inconscientemente.

‒Oye. ‒dio media vuelta. Kuramochi otra vez lo veía con insistencia. El resto del equipo seguía su camino, ignorando a ambos, que se habían quedado uno frente a otro, observándose. Volvió a sentirse nervioso. ‒Si yo fuera tú, y espero nunca tener que serlo, me preocuparía más por Wakana. ‒dijo luego de una larga pausa.

No respondió. Realmente no se le ocurría nada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que sólo se mantuvo lo más tranquilo posible, hasta que…

‒Es su novia.

‒¿Qué? ‒ preguntó sorprendido.

‒…o algo así.

‒¿Por qué me dices esto? ‒dijo sonriendo, recuperando algo de compostura.

‒¿De verdad quieres que lo diga en voz alta? ‒amenazó con su voz siniestra. ‒Eres de lo peor. ‒dijo avanzando. Miyuki rió como siempre, pero estaba más nervioso que otra cosa.

‒Entonces…‒dijo haciendo que se detuviera. ‒¿vas a ayudarme? ‒preguntó, asumiendo que su compañero ya entendía todo el contexto.

‒De ninguna manera. ‒dijo sombrío. ‒Es tu asunto.

‒¿Fui muy obvio?

‒Para los demás, no lo creo.

‒Ya veo…qué alivio. ‒ respondió sonriendo al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su nuca.

‒Creo que eres un estúpido. ‒soltó antes de volver a caminar. ‒Ustedes harían buena pareja.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Sonrió nervioso.

Bien, ya se lo esperaba (aunque no tan pronto), no tenía por qué sorprenderse. No estaba en su contra, y al parecer, podía contar con que no le comentaría nada a Sawamura, ni a nadie. O eso creía.

Así debía ser por ahora.

En un futuro, si su pequeño plan de 'hacer que Sawamura se declarara' funcionaba, él mismo se encargaría de que todos los supiesen (aunque, probablemente, no sería necesario con Sawamura a su lado), pero de momento, eso no podía ocurrir. No aún.

 _‹‹Wakana…››_ repitió mentalmente. No había contado con que alguna chica estuviese enamorada de él también. Tendría que tomar más medidas.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, de verdad.  
Espero que no haya sido muy latoso de leer, lamento si hubo algún error.  
Son libres de darme cualquier crítica, opinión, sugerencia, comentario, todo (:


	4. ¿Chicas? Cambio de planes

**Hola a todos ~**  
Quiero darles INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS! De verdad, chicos: GRACIAS.  
Nunca pensé que esto iba a tener tantos views, follows y favs. Yo no esperaba nada al principio xD Así que es un honor sentirme leída (?)  
Gracias (:  
Gracias ultra mega especiales a **lirionegro-san** (en serio, gracias por darme tu opinión siempre!) y a **Aisling Alainn** (de verdad me alegra que esto te guste, no sabes cuánto!), que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su opinión ^^ **GRACIAS**

La historia sigue centralizada en Miyuki.  
Gracias por su tiempo!

 **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yuji Terajima**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había quedado intranquilo luego de la pequeña plática con Kuramochi. Así que luego de pasar por las duchas fue a recorrer todas las instalaciones del club. Seidou era la elección perfecta si tenías en mente vivir del béisbol en tus años de preparatoria, no había duda. Tenían mucho espacio, distintos campos, las instalaciones adecuadas para practicar cuando el clima no era favorable, además de todos los insumos necesarios.

Caminaba tranquilamente por todos lados, pensando cuáles deberían ser sus siguientes pasos. Lo primero sería averiguar quién era esta chica en realidad. Descubrir si realmente Sawamura estaba involucrado con ella de alguna forma. ¿Debería preguntarle directamente? No hallaba otro modo de averiguarlo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, se acercaba la hora de cenar. Fue de regreso. Pero cuando pasó cerca del gimnasio techado, algo le llamó la atención inevitablemente.

 _‒Gracias por hacer esto, eres muy amable._

 _‒Solo hago mi trabajo, Sawamura-kun. ‒_ dijo sonriendo _‒ Yo debo agradecerte por dejarme cuidar de ti._

 _‒¿Qué estás diciendo? Cómo podría quejarme por eso. ‒_ respondió sonriendo.

 _‹‹Una de las mánager…es la de primer año. ¿Cuál era su nombre…? Ah, Yoshikawa Haruno.››_ pensó.

‒¿Qué están haciendo aquí a estas horas? ‒dijo Miyuki, acercándose a ambos. Ella sostenía la mano izquierda de Sawamura y masajeaba su muñeca, rotándola suavemente y repasando los pulgares sobre ella. ¡Y él estaba ahí, como si nada! No parecía incómodo en lo más mínimo con la situación.

‒Miyuki-senpai, buenas noches. ‒saludó ella, cortésmente.

‒Haruno suele hacer esto dos o tres veces por semana, Senpai. ‒explicó él. Miyuki lo vio sin comprender del todo.

‒Debo revisar que su hombro, su codo y su muñeca estén en buenas condiciones. ‒aclaró ella. ‒Cuando Sawamura-kun entró al primer equipo, Chris-senpai me encargó esto. Dijo "Sawamura tiene articulaciones muy flexibles, y eso puede resultar muy beneficioso para sus lanzamientos. Pero si no se cuida apropiadamente, puede salir perjudicado". Así que me enseñó algunos masajes terapéuticos y me dio algunos ungüentos. Debo revisarlo tres veces por semana, y cada vez que lance en un partido.

 _‹‹Chris-senpai otra vez…Bueno, así es como debería ser. Él era su cátcher después de todo, es normal que se preocupara a este nivel por él.››_ pensó con amargura. _‹‹Yo también debería haberle tomado importancia a este aspecto, hace mucho. Definitivamente nunca podré superarlo…››_

‒Yo creo que es algo exagerado, pero, si lo dijo Chris-senpai ¡no tengo otra opción! ‒ agregó Sawamura, con ese toque de admiración que desprendía naturalmente cada vez que hablaba de Chris.

‒Ya veo.

‒Bien, parece que no hay ningún problema. ¿Has sentido alguna molestia? ‒preguntó dejando de tocarlo por fin.

‒No, estoy bien. ‒respondió sonriendo.

‒Por último, voltea por favor, Sawamura-kun. ‒pidió. Él lo hizo, y ella tomó su brazo izquierdo moviéndolo de arriba abajo, con una mano sobre su hombro.

Él se sentía más que molesto con ello. _‹‹Otra más.››_ pensó hastiado.

‒Todo está bien. Terminamos por hoy, Sawamura-kun. ‒dijo, soltándolo.

‒¡Gracias por tu trabajo!

‒No es nada. ‒respondió sonriendo. ‒¿Cómo vas con el examen de la próxima semana?

‒Hasta hace poco estaba estudiando…es muy aburrido.

‒ _Historia Japonesa_ puede ser latoso, pero es muy interesante ¿no crees?

‒No, en lo absoluto. ‒ Ella comenzó a reír ante ese último comentario.

Miyuki no recordaba que ambos iban en la misma clase (ni que se llevaran _tan_ bien).

‒Esfuérzate, Sawamura-kun.

‒¡Sí! Luego comentaremos sobre lo que ocurrió con _Chika-chan_ ‒dijo comenzando a retirarse.

‒¿¡Eh!? ¿Ya lo leíste? ‒preguntó angustiada. ‒¡Aún no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo!

‒¡Hazlo! ¡El desenlace es muy inesperado!

‒¡Espero que _Akira-kun_ no me decepcione!

 _‹‹¿…están hablando de algún manga?››_ se preguntó confundido.

Sawamura volvió a despedirse, Miyuki también lo hizo y ambos salieron juntos. El cielo dejaba ver algunas estrellas entre las nubes, estaba oscuro y soplaba una suave y fría brisa.

‒No sabía que eras tan popular con las chicas. ‒dijo sonriendo acusadoramente, con la intención de averiguar algunas cosas.

‒¿De qué estás hablando? ‒dijo, viendo sus propios pies, algo sonrojado‒Haruno es una buena amiga. ‒agregó viéndolo de soslayo.

‒¿Estás seguro? Creo que se llevan bastante bien. ‒insistió.

‒Es muy amable conmigo y siempre está apoyándome. ‒agregó volviendo a ver sus pies. ‒ Pero no la veo de esa forma.

‒¡No tienes que ser tan tímido! No se lo diré a nadie.‒ volvió a insistir, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

‒¡Ya te dije que no es así! ‒dijo alzando la voz, viéndolo molesto. ‒¡Ella no es la persona a la que veo de esa forma!

‒¡Así que sí tienes a alguien! ‒dijo con sorna, inclinándose para verle desde abajo, lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

‒¡C-claro que no! ‒ respondió dando un paso atrás, claramente sonrojado.

‒¿Quién es? ¿Es de tu clase? ‒preguntó enderezándose, quedando frente a él.

‒¡Qué! ¡No!

‒O tal vez es alguien que conoces de la Secundaria…

‒¿Qué? ‒volvió a gritar ‒¿¡P-por qué te interesa de todos modos!?

‒¿Acaso está mal que sepa con quién se involucra mi pitcher favorito? ‒preguntó sonriendo provocativamente, acercándose con lentitud a su rostro.

‒¿…F-favorito? ‒murmuró inconscientemente, sonrojándose todavía más. Había quedado con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro lleno de rubor, Miyuki podía ver la ansiedad y confusión en su mirada ámbar.

Sin planearlo, llevó el dorso de su mano hasta la mejilla izquierda del menor, rozando sus mejillas en una caricia sutil y perezosa. Su piel se sentía muy suave. Repasó su rostro con la mirada, desde sus labios, hasta sus ojos, acercándose lentamente. Había olvidado, momentáneamente, que esto no era _parte del plan._ Se sentía atraído por él, a un nivel que ya no podía controlar. Solo podía concentrarse en sus ojos, como si estuviese hipnotizado por ellos. Tenía la impetuosa necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Más cerca.

Sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Lentamente, cambió la posición de su mano, de modo que su pulgar pudiera delinear lentamente la comisura de sus labios. Sawamura le veía atento, sorprendido. ¿No iba a decir nada? …Siendo así, se acercó sin dudarlo, ansioso. Pero…

Retrocedió con pasos temblorosos. ‒¡T-t-tú serías la última persona en enterarse de quién me gusta, Miyuki Kazuya! ‒gritó con fuerza. Dicho eso, se fue corriendo en dirección contraria.

Había quedado con su diestra en el aire, sin reaccionar.

.

Así como iban las cosas, terminaría siendo él mismo quien se declarara. ¿Funcionaría? Ya no podía contar con su compostura.

En la cena, ocasionalmente dirigía su atención hacia donde se encontraba Sawamura. Cuando ambas miradas coincidían, el pitcher la apartaba de inmediato, claramente nervioso.

 _‹‹¿Qué estará pensando?››_ era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Se habría visto muy extraño lo de hace poco? ( _‹‹Por supuesto que sí››_ se respondió _),_ ¿Sawamura estaría molesto con él? _‹‹….y no respondió mi última pregunta.››_ observó molesto. Si era optimista, podía creer en él cuando decía que no estaba involucrado con Yoshikawa. Pero ¿qué ocurría con esa tal 'Wakana'? Debía averiguar qué era ella de Sawamura. Si todo resultaba bien, mandaría todo al diablo y él mismo iría a confesársele, cualquier cosa era mejor que perder los estribos cada vez que estaba a solas con él. _‹‹Soy patético.››_ pensó resignado y, al mismo tiempo, decidido. Estaba frustrado: _‹‹¡Cómo es posible que un mocoso de primero me tenga de esta forma!››_ se regañó mentalmente.

‒Termina de una buena vez.

Buscó al que había interrumpido su meticulosa meditación. Kuramochi estaba junto a él ¿Hace cuánto? …no lo sabía. Vio que se refería a su cena. Al parecer, estaba tardando más de lo normal en comer. ‒Lo siento. Hoy no tengo mucha hambre.

‒No importa. ‒respondió, tomó lo que quedaba de su porción de arroz y la puso en el plato de Maezono, que estaba distraído, junto a él. ‒Ahora vienes conmigo. ‒propuso serio.

Miyuki sonrió y lo siguió.

‒Sawamura debe estudiar hoy, así que tenemos algo de tiempo. Tiene un examen la próxima semana. Qué mala suerte tienen los de primero. ‒dijo tranquilo mientras caminaban.

 _‹‹¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?››_ se preguntó silenciosamente. ‒Nosotros también tenemos examen la próxima semana. ‒le respondió sonriendo.

‒¿Qué? ‒ dijo sorprendido. ‒Maldición.

Miyuki no pudo evitar reír levemente.

Llegaron hasta la habitación del peliverde. Él se quedó junto a la puerta mientras su compañero buscaba algo en algún lugar del escritorio.

‒Aquí está. ‒ dijo de pronto. ‒No sé si esto te hará sentir mejor o peor, pero seguro querrás echarle un vistazo. ‒ dijo volteando hacia él con un celular en sus manos. Se acercó sin comprender del todo, ambos se sentaron en el piso, observando la pantalla.

Era el celular de Sawamura, tenía todos sus mensajes guardados.

‒Siempre lo esconde en un lugar diferente, pero de todos modos termino encontrándolo.

‒¿…por qué? ‒preguntó trémulo.

‒A veces suelo responder los mensajes de Wakana por él.

‒¿…pero, por qué? ‒ volvió a preguntar sin entenderlo del todo.

‒No lo sé‒respondió agresivo‒, quizás porque un idiota como él n se merece tanta atención de una chica.

‒Ya veo…‒ respondió, aunque aún no estaba seguro de comprenderlo del todo. ‒Pensé que no ibas a ayudarme. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

‒Quién sabe. ‒respondió husmeando en el teléfono celular. ‒Luces como una quinceañera enamorada, con lo que te ves más idiota aún, me das lástima y eso me enferma.

 _‹‹Qué directo…››_

‒Como sea, ‒le enseñó la pantalla, él tomó el aparato en sus manos. ‒ desde ahí comienzan los mensajes desde que Sawamura llegó aquí. Él dice que solo es una amiga de la infancia, pero es obvio que ella no lo ve de la misma forma. ‒explicó.

Y tenía razón.

 _"Esfuérzate mucho, Eijun", "No olvides alimentarte bien", "Recuerda que también debes descansar ¡No puedes quedarte hasta después de media noche entrenando!", "Voy a esperar a que me digas que ganaste hoy también", "No te imaginas cómo te extraño…¡Todos aquí te extrañamos mucho! Pero seguimos esforzándonos ¡Hazlo tú también, Eijun!"_

Miyuki no sabía quién era, pero, definitivamente, la odiaba.

‒Por lo general ella es quien comienza a escribirle. Cuando pasan varios días sin que Sawamura le responda, suelo hacerlo yo.

‒Entiendo. ‒respondió serio. Por alguna razón, estaba molesto. ‒¿Qué tipo de chica será? ‒se preguntó en voz alta, con un tono lúgubre.

‒Ah, tiene algunas fotos por acá. ‒dijo, quitando el celular de sus manos. ‒Aquí. ‒dijo, volviendo a entregarle el aparato. Había un par de fotos de un grupo de chicos, entre ellos, podía distinguir a Sawamura, junto a la única chica entre ellos. ‒Ella. ‒señaló el peliverde.

 _‹‹Es linda.››_ pensó frustrado y molesto.

Agradecía que Kuramochi fuese tan bueno "investigando" (por llamarlo de algún modo). Le resultaba muy confiable y valioso en ese momento. _‹‹Qué bien que está de mi lado.››_ pensó momentáneamente.

‒¿Y bien? ‒preguntó intrigado. ‒¿Qué harás al respecto?

Era una excelente pregunta.

‒¿Qué harías tú? ‒preguntó observándolo.

‒¿Yo? ‒llevó sus ojos hasta el techo. Mantuvo silencio por varios momentos. A Miyuki le dio la impresión de que estaba teniendo una especie de flashback. ‒E-en cualquier caso, creo que deberías ser directo. ‒respondió volviendo a verle, con un ligero rubor en su rostro. ‒Sawamura no lo entenderá si no lo eres.

‒¿En serio crees que sea buena idea? No quiero que no vuelva a hablarme jamás o algo así. ‒dijo con sinceridad. ‒Además, eso se transformaría en un problema para el equipo.

‒Es cierto. Pero tenerte a ti, viéndolo como un idiota todo el día, tampoco va a ayudar mucho al equipo. ‒respondió algo hastiado. ‒Y me enferma. ‒agregó fastidiado.

‒Supongo que tienes razón. ‒dijo sonriendo derrotado mientras llevaba una mano hasta su nuca, viendo hacia abajo. Aún no era capaz de imaginar tal escenario: él, confesándole su amor a Sawamura. Simplemente, no podía visualizarlo. ¿De verdad, era necesario que fuera él mismo quien diera el primer paso?

El celular vibró en su mano.

‒De seguro es ella. ‒dijo Kuramochi, acercándose para leer la pantalla. Sin dudarlo, Miyuki leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

 _"Pronto será invierno. De seguro en Tokyo es más cálido que aquí ¡Ha llovido mucho en estos días! ¿Vendrás a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, verdad? Estoy ansiosa por verte. Además, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…así que ¡te estaré esperando, Eijun!"_

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Kuramochi veía con interés a Miyuki, que no despegaba su vista de la pantalla.

‒Lo haré. ‒dijo decidido.

.

Despertó muy temprano al día siguiente. Dormir había sido difícil. No entendía cómo sus planes habían dado un giro tan drástico. Tendría que reunir mucho valor para lograr confesarse.

¡Confesarse!

¡Nunca en la vida se habría imaginado en ese tipo de situación! ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto? Se sentía muy nervioso y ansioso. Y lo peor de todo es que no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

 _‹‹Tranquilízate.››_ se dijo una vez que estuvo en las duchas. Suspiró profundamente mientras el agua tibia escurría por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de mentalizarse, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

De alguna forma, pensar en una respuesta positiva por parte del de primero le hacía sentir una inmensa alegría. Imaginarlo diciéndole algo así como _"¿De verdad te gusto? ¡Tú también me gustas mucho, Miyuki-senpai!"_ con una sonrisa radiante hacía que su corazón golpeara su pecho con calidez. Sonrió bobamente antes de salir de ahí.

Pasaban de las 6.30 AM, así que fue al campo del primer equipo. Lo esperaría ahí. Después de todo, Sawamura era uno de los primeros en llegar a la práctica de la mañana. Decidió quedarse cerca de la bodega, seguro pasaría por su neumático antes de ir a correr.

Tenía su espalda apoyada a un costado de la puerta. Había muchas nubes oscuras, pero el sol lograba colarse entre ellas, con un brillo deslumbrante. Solo se oía el silencio.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando lo vio acercarse. Cuando el de primero se percató de que él estaba ahí, se detuvo, marcando mucha distancia entre ambos.

‒Sawamura, buenos días. ‒ saludó como de costumbre.

‒Buenos días. ‒respondió neutral. ‒Es muy temprano para que estés aquí. Deberías estar descansando. ‒dijo con el mismo tono.

‒Comienzo a aburrirme de eso. ‒respondió sonriendo.

‒Ya veo. ‒dijo escueto. ‒Bien, con permiso‒dijo mientras entraba a la bodega.

‒¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal? ‒preguntó deteniéndolo por el antebrazo derecho. Él se sobresaltó notoriamente. ‒Te estaba esperando‒ el zurdo le vio sorprendido. ‒, debo hablar contigo.

El castaño quedó frente a él, sin embargo, Miyuki no deshizo el agarre de su brazo.

‒Sawamura…‒lentamente, su mano izquierda bajó hasta llegar a la mano derecha del menor, la envolvió suavemente. Al sentirlo, volvió a sobresaltarse: dio una mirada rápida a sus manos y volvió a verlo a él, confundido. ‒…yo…‒ dio un paso, quedando más cerca suyo. _‹‹Solo dilo.››_ pensó intentando alentarse, pero era difícil. Sentía mucho calor en su rostro, su corazón latía con fuerza y le costaba trabajo respirar. Además, tenía miedo. Sin embargo, al contemplar al pitcher, se sentía más decidido. Llevó su mano derecha a la altura de los hombros del castaño, y los rodeó, acercándolo hacia sí en un abrazo temeroso, pero firme. Se sentía muy bien tener a Sawamura de ese modo, tan cerca, solo para él. ‒…yo…‒murmuró decidido, dispuesto a continuar. ‒…verás, creo que…-

‒Qué estás haciendo. ‒ era una pregunta. Pero el tono de voz con que lo había interrumpido era, aterradoramente, gélido. ‒¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ‒gritó contra su pecho, sin moverse. Él tampoco se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento, o siquiera responderle. ‒Apártate. ‒dijo en un hilo de voz.

Soltó su mano y quedó frente a él, intentando no separarse mucho. El zurdo tenía la mirada gacha, respiraba irregularmente. _‹‹…está llorando.››_

‒Sawamura…-

‒¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ‒ gritó viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Su mirada ámbar con destellos dorados se veía empañada por copiosas e insistentes lágrimas que terminaban surcando su rostro.

Quiso volver a abrazarlo, con fuerza, consolarlo y explicarle que, de ninguna forma, estaba jugando con él. Detener la angustia que sentía, a pesar de que no entendía el por qué de ella. (¿Habría sido su culpa? ¡Si todavía no le había dicho nada!), pero no fue capaz de moverse, y solo lo vio alejarse de él.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
** Antes de seguir, debo aclararles: yo no tengo nada planeado. Cuando escribo...solo escribo, nunca tengo algo en mente xD De momento, sólo sé que quiero un final feliz, pero a veces hasta yo dudo si podré hacerlo.  
Me dolió escribir eso último u.u

En fin. Como siempre, lamento si quedó muy OoC. Lamento si resultó muy latoso. Y lamento si hubo algún error.  
Son liibres de dejarme cualquier observación, opinión, sugerencia, comentario, crítica. Todo es bien recibido.

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo!**


	5. Apreciación concluyente

**Hola a todos  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTO  
**Gracias por sus views, sus favs y sus follows :)  
Gracias ultra mega especiales a **lirionegro-san** (cómo AMO leer tus comentarios ), **yayoi heichou** (eres muy amable, muchas gracias!) y **Aeris** (me alegra mucho saber que te gusta como va la historia, GRACIAS POR HACERMELO SABER )

Bueno, pues la historia sigue centralizada en Miyuki. También debo agregar que está situado aún en Noviembre. Espero no decepcionar a nadie..

 **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yuji Terajima**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sentía extraño. El no comprender alguna situación era algo nuevo para él. A pesar de analizarlo bajo distintas perspectivas, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas.

Sawamura había corrido durante todo el entrenamiento de la mañana, evadiéndolo. En el comedor, durante el desayuno, había sido el primero en terminar, así que no había tenido oportunidad de volver a hablarle: cada vez que le veía desde su mesa y cruzaban sus miradas, él le veía molesto (con sus ojos de gato) antes de ignorarlo.

Las clases habían comenzado. Estaba en su salón, sin prestar atención a lo que el maestro exponía. Miraba con indiferencia por la ventana, sin observar nada en particular. Se sentía un poco molesto, un poco frustrado y un poco asustado. _‹‹Tal vez fui muy precipitado.››_ comenzó a pensar. _‹‹Puedo entender que le molestara que fuese tan… invasivo, pero….¿por qué eso lo haría llorar así?››._ Recordarlo de esa forma, con sus ojos llorosos…y saber que él mismo era responsable de ello, le hacía sentir terrible. Como si algo hiciera doloroso el latir de su corazón. _‹‹Debo comprender qué fue lo que hice mal para poder repararlo.››_ se dijo angustiado.

Mantenía su expresión serena, neutral; de vez en cuando, veía de reojo al maestro, y volvía a mirar por la ventana. Suspiró efímeramente y apoyó su rostro contra su mano izquierda.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo acercarse a Sawamura sin sentirse como un completo idiota? (Y sin que él se negara a enfrentarlo). ¿Debería hacerlo en la hora del almuerzo? ¿O sería mejor intentarlo antes de la práctica de la tarde? ¿…o después de ella? Tal vez sería mejor esperarlo en su habitación, seguro hasta Kuramochi podría darle una mano de ser así. _‹‹¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?››._ Tenía muchas opciones, pero ¿cuál sería la mejor?

 _‹‹¿Cómo?››_

La clase había terminado y aún no sabía cómo continuar con todo eso. Salió del salón sin rumbo fijo. De alguna forma terminó rodeando el campo de béisbol del primer equipo. Suspiró resignado. No tenía hambre, así que fue a buscar algún lugar donde aclarar sus pensamientos. Llegó a la sombra de un árbol muy frondoso, cuyas hojas cobrizas se esparcían en el césped a su alrededor. Pocos estudiantes vagaban por ahí a esas horas, era muy tranquilo y silencioso. Se tumbó en el césped y llevó ambos antebrazos hasta sus ojos, cubriéndolos. Volvió a suspirar.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos ahí, respirando profundamente, sintiendo la brisa fría de otoño, repasando cada detalle sobre lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. ¿Él estaría bien?

‒Sawamura…‒murmuró.

‒¿Lo ves? Es patético.

‒No exageraste.

Bajó su brazo izquierdo de modo que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos. _‹‹Maldición…››_ atinó a pensar. Kominato Ryosuke y Kuramochi Youichi estaban junto a él, de rodillas. ¿Tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera notó su presencia?

‒Buenas tardes, Ryo-san. ‒saludó perezosamente mientras se incorporaba junto a ellos.

‒Así que tienes problemas con alguien un año menor que tú. ‒observó con su eterna sonrisa. ‒Descuida. Te aseguro que no eres el único que ha pasado por esa situación.

Kuramochi volteó violentamente hacia el de tercero, como si fuese a reclamarle algo, pero no lo hizo. Le vio avergonzado y molesto sin decir palabra alguna.

‒¿Qué? ‒preguntó gentilmente, volteando a verlo también.

‒…n-no es nada. ‒respondió resignado, desviando la vista.

 _‹‹Estos dos…››_ comenzó a pensar. No necesitó mucho más para comprenderlo. Era obvio que _estaban juntos._ ¿Desde cuándo?

‒Luces terrible. ‒dijo el mayor, volviendo a dirigirse a Miyuki.

‒Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. ‒respondió sonriendo.

‒¿Lo dices por Chris? Ya no debería ser un problema.

‒¿…qué? ¿Chirs-senpai?‒musitó sorprendido.

‒¿No lo sabías?

‒Fuera del campo es tan idiota como cualquiera, Ryo-san. No lo sabe.

‒Ya veo.

‒¿Saber qué? ‒preguntó intentando no sonar tan ansioso.

‒Sobre la relación entre Chris y Sawamura.

Quedó anonadado. Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo.

‒No sé qué tanto duró, o cuán lejos llegaron. ‒agregó el mayor, su sonrisa se había esfumado momentáneamente. ‒Pero era obvio que tenían otro tipo de relación. Chris estimaba mucho a Sawamura. Creo que decir que se enamoró de él sería lo correcto.

‒Sí, todo comenzó luego de que Sawamura entró al primer equipo. ‒agregó el peliverde. ‒Además, era obvio que Sawamura sentía más que solo admiración por él. Siempre lo seguía, incluso después de los entrenamientos.

‒Pero no te alarmes, eso ocurrió hace varios meses. No estoy seguro de qué fue exactamente, pero ocurrió "algo" que no los dejó continuar con esa estrecha relación que mantenían. Tranquilo. ‒ volvió a sonreír, al parecer, disfrutando de las micro reacciones en el rostro del castaño.

 _‹‹Lo sabía…después de todo, de verdad era obvio. No sé cómo es que algo así pasó desapercibido para mí.››_ se dijo asimismo llevando su vista al césped por un momento. ‒¿Cómo saben todo eso? ‒preguntó con seriedad.

‒Era obvio. ‒ respondieron al unísono.

No supo qué responder ante ello. Ryosuke rió levemente.

‒Es natural que Sawamura llame la atención. Ten por seguro que todos lo hemos observado más cerca de lo que crees, ¿no, Youichi? ‒preguntó maliciosamente. El aludido bufó fastidiado, sin responderle ni verlo directamente. ‒ La mayoría centra su atención en Furuya, pero, para los que estuvimos en el primer equipo alguna vez, no nos podía ser indiferente alguien como Sawamura; el mismo Furuya y hasta Haruichi suelen quedar alucinados con él. ‒ Miyuki pudo sentir una leve aura maligna ante el último comentario. ‒ Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que deben ver sus cátchers ¿no es así?

Asintió lentamente. _‹‹Sabía que no estaba siendo tan paranoico.››_

‒Para Chris, claramente, Sawamura marcó un "antes" y un "después". Cuando estábamos en pleno torneo de verano, solían verse mucho más de lo habitual, lejos del campo: en las aulas, en los dormitorios… Solía preguntarme cómo es que alguien podía hacer sonreír tanto a Chris.

Afiló su mirada, molesto.

‒¿Celoso?

¡Cómo lo hacía! Si creía que Kuramochi era una persona muy directa y muy observadora, pues se había equivocado. ¡No era nadie en comparación a Kominato Ryosuke!

Asintió en silencio, sin despegar sus ojos del césped. Pudo percibir la sonrisa del mayor.

‒Bueno, ya no debes preocuparte por eso.

‒Pero…‒dejó salir. _‹‹Eso no explica su reacción…¿o sí?››_ pensó.

‒¿Qué ocurre? ‒preguntó Kuramochi. ‒¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ‒agregó, intuyendo que había ocurrido algo entre ellos. ‒¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ‒preguntó lentamente, con voz lúgubre y amenazante mientras acercaba su rostro a él.

‒No llegué a hacerle nada…‒dijo sonriendo apenado, apoyó una de sus manos tras de sí y se alejó del peliverde.

‒¿¡Cómo que "no llegaste" a hacerle nada!? ‒dijo alzando la voz mientras se ponía de pie, claramente, malinterpretando a su compañero.

Sintió el sudor frío recorriendo su nuca. Por un momento le pareció que se comportaba como el hermano mayor del zurdo.

‒Qué divertido. ‒comentó el mayor, sin moverse desde donde estaba.

.

Las clases de la tarde estaban por acabar. Volvía a estar en la misma posición que antes: con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su rostro, miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a su entorno.

 _"Realmente eres muy estúpido fuera del campo"_ era lo que le había dicho el de tercero. Sintió como si ambos hubiesen comprendido a la perfección la situación entre él y Sawamura luego de haber explicado el incidente de esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, él seguía igual que antes: sin la más mínima idea.

‒Disculpe‒ interrumpió, alzando la mano‒, ¿puedo salir un momento?

‒¿Eh? ¿Te sientes mal, Miyuki-kun? ‒preguntó preocupada la maestra.

‒Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco. ‒respondió con jovialidad, sonriendo.

‒Sí, claro. Tómate tu tiempo.

Nunca tenía problemas para salir del salón con las maestras.

Caminaba despacio, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. El pasillo era tan silencioso que podía oír el eco de sus propios pasos. Al parecer, afuera había mucho viento, las nubes tapaban la luz del sol con frecuencia.

Suspiró, sin rumbo fijo.

Llegaba al final del pasillo. ¿Subir o bajar las escaleras? Qué más daba. Probablemente terminaría bajando y luego pasaría cerca del salón de Sawamura.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un par de voces bastante familiares. Al parecer se encontraban en el entrepiso, bajo él.

 _‒No llores, por favor_.

‒ _Lo siento_. ‒dijo en un sollozo.

Se acercó en silencio a la barandilla, observó de soslayo hacia abajo para corroborar lo que suponía. _‹‹Grandioso.››_ pensó sarcástico, dando un paso atrás. Chris y Sawamura estaban uno junto al otro, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

¿Cómo es que ambos se encontraban ahí a esas horas? ¿Se habrían encontrado por coincidencia, o es que siempre planeaban cuándo encontrarse?

‒ _Ya no puedo seguir con esto.‒_ tenía ambas manos a los lados, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

‒ _Cálmate.‒_ llevó su diestra hasta los castaños cabellos del menor y los acarició con cariño. ‒ _No le has dado la oportunidad. Una vez que lo hagas, podrás decidir qué hacer‒_ hablaba con paciencia, su voz se oía más sutil que de costumbre.

‒ _Tengo miedo.‒_ confesó bajando la mirada. ‒ _No puedo comprenderlo, de por sí es imposible de leer, me molesta todo el tiempo, es un egoísta y arrogante…¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué de esta manera? … ¿por qué él no puede ser como tú?‒_ susurró rompiendo a llorar. Chris sonrió con melancolía y lo rodeó por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacía sí. Sawamura llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, correspondiéndole y aferrándose a su uniforme. ‒ _No quiero perjudicar al equipo con algo como esto…Lo siento._

 _‒Eres muy valiente.‒_ dijo apoyando su rostro contra el cabello del menor. ‒ _Sé que serás capaz de superar esto reuniendo todo tu valor, Sawamura._

 _‒Pero…-_

 _‒Hazlo, y prometo que no te arrepentirás._

Él asintió contra su pecho, sin separarse.

‒ _Gracias, Chris-senpai._

No podría soportarlo por más tiempo. ¿No que ya no tenían ese tipo de relación? Además, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Acaso estarían hablando de él? No lo comprendía. Quería interrumpirlos, arrebatarle a Sawamura de los brazos. ¿¡Por qué tenían que verse tan cómodos juntos!? ¿Por qué no podía él mismo darle consuelo al pitcher?

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y la empuñó con fuerza al sentir el molesto y doloroso palpitar. Su rostro mostraba la impotencia que sentía, acompañada de rabia y angustia. Apretó los dientes.

Chris le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, lo que lo enfureció más.

Dio media vuelta, con pasos violentos. No quería permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Luego, una vez que Sawamura estuviese más tranquilo, iría directamente con él. Sería antes de la práctica. No podía esperar más. Ya no le importaba si no le correspondía, incluso si él seguía con Chris. Solo quería comprender lo que ocurría, disculparse y hacerle saber a Sawamura lo que sentía por él. Asegurarse de que se encontrara bien (y de que no tuviese que volver recurrir de _esa forma_ a Chris).

Fue en busca del entrenador, no quería que nada pudiese alterar lo que ocurriría en las siguientes horas.

.

Llegó a los vestidores antes que todos los demás. Se cambió y comenzó con la tortuosa espera. Entonces comenzó a replantearse todo. Tal vez debió haber planeado mejor qué decir, y cómo. _‹‹Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora solo quiero verlo.››_ pensó mientras veía entrar a los miembros del equipo.

Él se encontraba en una esquina, junto a su casillero, observando a los que ingresaban. Chicos de segundo, y de primero. Todos le dedicaban un saludo amable y respetuoso. Había varios de ellos a los que no conocía _‹‹Soy pésimo como capitán…››_ se dijo mientras seguía sonriendo y saludando a cuanto estudiante ingresaba.

Entonces pudo oírlo, acercándose. Tan ruidoso como siempre (para alivio suyo).

‒ _¡Solo quiero lanzar! Lanzar una y otra, y otra ¡y otra vez! Y después…¡seguir lanzando!_

 _‒Estás muy motivado hoy, Eijun-kun._

 _‒De verdad siento que necesito lanzar hoy…voy a explotar si no lo hago…-_

Furuya, Kominato y Sawamura entraban detrás de otro grupo de primero. Suspiró pesadamente. Sawamura quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta al verlo.

 _‒_ Tengo que hablar contigo. ‒ dijo seriamente una vez que estuvo frente a él. ‒Acompáñame una vez que te hayas cambiado, por favor. ‒agregó. Una vez que el castaño asintió salió de ahí. Se quedó en el pasillo y volvió a suspirar. _‹‹Se sintió mucho más tenso de lo que esperaba.››_

 _‒¿Ocurrió algo? No es normal que Miyuki-senpai te hable de ese modo…‒_ escuchó decir al pelirosa.

‒ _Están peleados_. ‒afirmó el más alto.

 _‒¡No te incumbe!_ ‒ gritó molesto.

‒ _Entonces, él puede atrapar para mí._

‒ _¿¡Ah!? ¡Quédatelo! ¡Es todo tuyo!‒farfulló‒ ¡Pero, todavía no puede jugar! ¿¡En qué estás pensando!?‒_

 _‒…cierto._

Sintió un agradable calor en su pecho al oírlo; así que después de todo, seguía preocupándose por él. Sonrió embelesado, tranquilizándose _._

Sawamura siguió refunfuñando unas cuantas cosas que no pudo descifrar. Kominato parecía preocupado por él. Furuya no volvió a hablar, probablemente, lo ignoraba.

Sawamura llegó frente a él, lo vio directamente. Ambos llevaban su uniforme, sin sus gorras.

‒Sígueme.

‒La práctica comienza en diez minutos, Capitán.

‒Hablé con el entrenador. No te preocupes y ven.

Asintió serio, preocupado.

El camino fue silencioso y a pesar de que pasaron varios minutos, Sawamura no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente, llegaron a la azotea. La brisa era fuerte y fría, no había nadie más allí.

 _‹‹Al final, no pude pensar en un mejor lugar.››_ se reprochó.

Estaba nervioso, pero decidido. Ahora, el punto era…¿cómo comenzar? Dio media vuelta, para quedar frente a él, intentando verse lo más natural posible.

‒No estoy seguro de qué fue lo que ocurrió esta mañana, pero de todos modos quiero pedirte disculpas. ‒ hablaba sonriendo con serenidad. ‒Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.

Sawamura asintió mirando sus propios pies. ‒¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo irme? ‒preguntó con tranquilidad.

‒¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ‒ preguntó intentando sonar amigable, llevando su diestra hasta su nuca.

‒No…no es que esté molesto. ‒murmuró. ‒¿Puedo irme? ‒ repitió.

‒No, aún hay algo más que debo decirte. ‒ respondió. Nuevamente se acercó al pitcher, él no se movió ni un ápice, pero la expresión de su rostro se tensaba con cada paso del mayor.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente llevando su vista hacia arriba. Había muchas nubes, pero podía distinguirse claramente el azul del cielo ‒Sawamura…‒ volvió a verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que lo atrapaban irremediablemente; contemplarlo a esa distancia era inevitable. No se dio cuenta cuando llevó su diestra hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con extrema cautela. Él desvió la mirada hacia algún lugar del suelo.

‒¿…otra vez? ‒ susurró sin mirarlo. ‒¿Qué quieres? ‒preguntó en voz baja. ‒¿Por qué haces esto? ‒ Se oía angustiado. Miyuki llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, levantándola sutilmente, para que lo enfrentara. Sus ojos nuevamente comenzaban a empañarse ¿Por qué? Él llevó ambas manos hasta la muñeca del mayor, pensó que tenía la intención de apartarlo, pero no lo hizo, el agarre era muy débil.

Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, aferrarse a él y protegerlo de todo y todos. Miyuki sabía que Sawamura era una persona muy fuerte, con muchas agallas y determinación, pero, por alguna razón, ahora le parecía vulnerable y frágil. Era una faceta que no conocía de él, y aun así, se sintió más enamorado que nunca.

‒Te amo.

Y la brisa sopló con fuerza ante la pávida mirada del menor.

‹ _‹Rayos… solo quería decir "me gustas" o algo así.››_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ**

De verdad espero no haberlos decepcionado...  
La verdad es que tuve que cortar acá porque el capítulo estaba quedando muy largo. Lo siento :( *Creo que es un poco cruel de mi parte...pero no quiero termine siendo latoso*  
Lamento si hubo algún error o si alguien terminó siendo muy OoC  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer :)

Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, o tal vez el subsiguiente, aún no estoy segura. Pero desde ya les agradezco mucho a todos por leer ^^

Son libres de dejar cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica. Créanme que voy a estar feliz de leerlas :)  
GRACIAS


	6. Mi Número 1

**GRACIAS A TODOS  
** De verdad, gracias por seguir leyendo este desvarío -w-  
Gracias ultra mega especiales a **lirionegro-san** (de verdad, GRACIAS ;w;), **yayoi heichou** (lamento haberlo dejado ahí, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione!) y **thai** (muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero que puedas leer este capítulo también ^^).

La historia sigue centralizada en Miyuki. Creo que si hay algún diabético, podría ir por su insulina, solo por si acaso (?)  
Espero que no se decepcionen, gracias por seguir dándole oportunidad!

 **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Sentía su rostro arder y hacía un gran esfuerzo por verse como si respirara con normalidad. Pasaban los segundos, y el de primero no decía una sola palabra.

Aprisionó su muñeca con ambas manos y la alejó de sí sin movimientos bruscos, viendo al cátcher directamente, con una mirada que éste no supo cómo interpretar. No estaba molesto…pero tampoco estaba feliz; no se veía angustiado…ni tan sorprendido como habría esperado.

‒…tal vez deberías responderme de alguna forma. ‒dijo riendo levemente, avergonzado.

‒¿Qué quieres que te responda? ‒ preguntó adoptando una actitud completamente diferente. Se cruzó de brazos y le vio con reproche.

 _‹‹¿¡Acaso no me escuchó!? ¿O solo finge que no lo hizo?››_ se preguntó con desesperación.

‒No sé qué pretendes, pero, no es gracioso, Capitán. ‒masculló con un puchero.

‒¿Que no oíste? ‒ dijo, alzando la voz, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

‒Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas‒respondió sin darle importancia. ‒¿Puedo irme ya?

‒¿Qué ocurre? Es en serio ‒dijo sin comprender nada. El menor rodó los ojos con fastidio, con lo que se sintió exasperado. ‒¿No me crees?

‒¡Por supuesto que no! ‒gritó entrecerrando sus ojos hastiado.

‒¡Pero no te estoy …!-

‒¡Bien! ¡Me retiro! ‒exclamó enérgico, ignorándolo. Dio media vuelta, poniéndose en marcha.

‒¡Escúchame! ‒dijo alterado, tomando a Sawamura por su hombro derecho para detenerlo y al mismo tiempo, voltearlo para que lo enfrentara. ‒¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Te amo, pedazo de idiota! ‒dijo firme, alzando la voz. La mano que se aferraba al hombro del pitcher comenzó a temblar levemente, al igual que la otra. Que Miyuki perdiera la calma era algo que no solía ocurrir (prácticamente) nunca, pero estaba alterado, nervioso, y frustrado porque el zurdo no lo estaba tomando en serio. ‒Créeme.‒rogó suavizando su tono.

‒¿Creerte? ‒murmuró con la mirada gacha. ‒¿Creerte? ‒repitió alzando la voz. ‒¿¡Por qué debería creerte!? ‒gritó viéndolo a los ojos. Se veía molesto, pero sus ojos volvían a empañarse. Miyuki lo observaba sorprendido. ‒Si no estamos entrenando, o en un partido ¡tú nunca me tomas en serio! Siempre estás molestándome, siempre te metes conmigo. ¡Además siempre, _siempre_ te vas con Furuya y te olvidas de mí!

Miyuki pensó que todo eso, realmente, no tenía mucha importancia. Pero la voz de Sawamura se oía tan triste y dolida que lo hizo recapacitar, darse cuenta de qué tanto le afectaban a él sus propias acciones.

‒Yo no…- trató de disculparse, pero fue interrumpido.

‒Como si fuera poco, las chicas siempre te están siguiendo ¡Hasta algunas de mi grado! ¡Las detesto! ‒dijo molesto desviando la mirada.

 _‹‹…nunca lo he notado.››_ observó efímeramente. Bueno, a estas alturas no iba a sorprenderse de su pobre capacidad de observación.

Sawamura tomó bruscamente la mano del cátcher que aún estaba en su hombro, con sus propias manos, y la llevó hasta su pecho, sorprendiéndolo. ‒¿¡Puedes sentirlo!? ‒gritó. Volvía a oírse como siempre, pero las lágrimas surcaban silenciosamente sus mejillas. Su mirada era decidida y desafiante, y había un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

 _‹‹Es muy rápido…y fuerte.››_ pensó sorprendido, sonrojándose inconscientemente. Podía sentir fuerte y claro el acelerado latir de su corazón.

‒Esto…‒dijo bajando la voz. ‒…esto es lo que me ocurre cada vez que te veo, Miyuki-senpai. ‒confesó serio, con sinceridad, sin dejar de observarlo. ‒Así que, por favor, no digas cosas como esa. No juegues conmigo de esa forma. ‒suplicó angustiado. ‒No quiero que por uno de tus caprichos yo termine perjudicando al equipo. ‒agregó desviando su mirada, deshaciendo el contacto con él y alejándolo.

 _‹‹¿Capricho?››_

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin saber cómo responder. Reaccionó cuando Sawamura volvió a dar un paso atrás, dispuesto a retirarse.

Se abalanzó contra él y lo rodeó por los hombros, abrazándolo férreamente. Una vez más volvió a sentir la fragilidad del zurdo al sentirle sollozar contra su pecho.

‒Miyuki-senpai, ya basta. ‒dijo con voz ahogada. Llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, intentando apartarlo. ‒Suéltame. ‒pidió.

‒Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. ‒murmuró contra su cabello castaño, dejándose llevar por el aroma que éste desprendía. Sawamura forcejeaba, intentando librarse, pero Miyuki no lo dejaría ir. ‒Pero eso es otra cosa que me gusta de ti. ‒ cerró sus ojos y sonrió. El menor dejó de moverse, pero él no disminuyó la intensidad del abrazo.

‒Entonces…¿realmente hablas…en serio? ‒preguntó trémulo.

‒Sí. ¿De verdad crees que podría jugar con algo como esto?

‒Por supuesto que sí. No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo. ¡Eres horrible! ‒respondió, relajando su cuerpo.

‒Eres muy cruel conmigo. ‒dijo con tono juguetón. ‒¿También puedes sentirlo, no? ‒preguntó sin moverse. Sawamura tenía ambas manos en su pecho, y su pulso era errático y turbulento desde que habían llegado a la azotea. El menor asintió. ‒Bien. Espero que no te quede ninguna duda. ‒agregó.

‒Miyuki-senpai. ‒llamó mientras envolvía la cintura del aludido con movimientos temblorosos y lentos.

‒¿Qué ocurre?

‒¿Por qué ahora? ‒preguntó. Abrió sus ojos, sin moverse ni comprender del todo. ‒¿Por qué quisiste decirme esto? ¿No habría sido mejor si…si no me hubieses dicho nada?

No entendía exactamente el por qué de esa pregunta. Pero, si ya estaba de este modo, ¿cuál sería en problema en ser sincero? Lo peor ya había pasado.

‒Porque no me había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti. ‒ llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca, enredándola con su cabello. ‒Últimamente no puedo evitar querer tenerte cerca. Estoy seguro de que también lo notaste. ‒ Él asintió. ‒¿Por qué lo preguntas?

‒¿No crees que…si esto llega a saberse, tendrás problemas? ‒dijo separándose lo suficiente como para poder verlo a los ojos. ‒Eres el capitán después de todo.

‒¿"Esto"? ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio? ‒preguntó con sorna, ante lo cual el menor enrojeció a un nivel que jamás había visto. Comenzó a reír. ‒Deberías preguntármelo apropiadamente ¿no crees?

‒¡Nadie ha dicho nada de eso! ‒gritó frustrado, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada molesta. ‒¡Eres un idiota! ‒reclamó mientras Miyuki seguía riendo.

‒Entonces ¿tendré que pedírtelo yo? ‒preguntó provocativamente, acercándose a su rostro, al punto que podían sentir el aliento del otro. ‒¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? ‒ lo observaba ya sin preocuparse de cuanto contemplaba cada detalle de su rostro: sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos ámbar, observándolo solo a él. ‒ ¿Estás dispuesto a ser solo mío, Sawamura Eijun? ‒preguntó con voz grave, contra sus labios.

Sawamura cerró sus ojos, y rompió la ínfima distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con los del mayor.

Se sorprendió al sentir el contacto, pero inmediatamente comenzó a corresponderle (a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro cómo). Cerró sus ojos, inclinó un poco su rostro y acarició los labios ajenos con los propios, con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Sentía un calor demasiado intenso agolpado en su cabeza, se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez y sentía que perdía el aliento. De alguna forma, todo eso se sentía extremadamente bien. Tener a Sawamura entre sus brazos, besándolo por su propia voluntad, era increíble. Sus labios eran como una droga a la que, fácilmente, podría hacerse adicto; sentía que le quemaban, de modo que solo deseaba seguir en contacto con ellos.

El menor se separó de él, respirando agitadamente. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y sus ojos, vidriosos.

‒¿Eso es un "sí"? ‒preguntó volviendo a acercarse. Él también respiraba con dificultad. Sawamura asintió sin dejar de observarlo. Miyuki sonrió apaciblemente. Luego, su sonrisa se transformó en una triunfadora y alegre. ‒Me siento muy feliz. ‒exclamó con sinceridad. A pesar de que se sentía agitado, sentía una cálida paz y tranquilidad en su interior. Como si no necesitase nada más en la vida para ser feliz.

No se percató cómo o cuándo, pero en algún momento, Sawamura lo había tomado por ambas mejillas, acercándolo hacia sí una vez más, para volver a besarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Llevó ambas manos hasta su cintura, aferrándose a ella con fuerza y atrayéndolo más todavía, con lo que se ganó un delicioso jadeo del pitcher. Abrió paso a sus instintos: su lengua acarició perezosamente el labio inferior del castaño, quien cerró con fuerza sus ojos ante esto, dejando salir un débil gemido.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad, buscando su lengua con la propia, introduciéndola con cautela en la boca del menor. Sawamura suspiró violentamente sin deshacer el beso, correspondiéndole y llevando su siniestra hasta la nuca del más alto, enredando sus dedos con el cabello castaño, obligándolo a aumentar la intensidad del contacto.

Esta vez fue Miyuki quien dejó salir un leve quejido. El calor se había triplicado de un momento a otro. _‹‹En verdad, nunca me decepcionas.››_ pensó antes de despedirse de la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Inconscientemente, llevó Sawamura hasta la pared más cercana (en la que se encontraba la puerta para entrar a la azotea) para acorralarlo contra ella, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del pitcher se estremecía bajo el suyo. Ambos dejaban escapar suspiros profundos y quejidos que cada vez se oían con más fuerza.

Poco a poco la intensidad comenzó a disminuir, transformando lo que llegó a ser un beso tórrido y apasionado en uno calmo y letárgico, con jadeos sosegados y caricias perezosas.

Se separó del menor respirando pesadamente. Lo contempló mientras abría sus ojos ámbar. Era extraño, podría jurar que ahora era más deslumbrante que antes. _‹‹…Qué lindo.››_ pensó fugazmente.

‒Creo que…también te amo. ‒dijo con lentitud, normalizando su respiración.

.

El cielo comenzaba a tomar tonos cobrizos. Pronto atardecería. Finalmente se habían quedado en la azotea, uno junto al otro sentados en el piso, apoyados contra la pared junto a la puerta. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas y contemplaban el cielo. Se la habían pasado platicando tranquilamente, parecía que ahora se llevaban mejor que nunca, a pesar de que el trato no había cambiado mucho.

‒Sawamura ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

‒¿Qué ocurre?

‒¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste antes? ‒preguntó viéndolo de soslayo. ‒Que también me amabas. ‒agregó directamente, a pesar de que decirlo lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

‒¡N-no lo digas así como así! ‒regañó alzando la voz. ‒…sí, es cierto. ‒ respondió luego de una pequeña pausa, sonrojado.

‒¿Qué hay de Chris-senpai? ‒ intentaba no sonar irritado ni mucho menos, celoso. Pero, más que curiosidad, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué había ocurrido exactamente entre ellos.

‒¿Chris-senpai? ‒repitió sin observarlo. ‒Admito que siento muchas cosas por él. Lo quiero. ‒murmuró con tono lúgubre. ‒Pero…contigo, es distinto. No sé cómo explicarlo…le tengo mucho respeto y cariño a Chris-senpai…pero no se compara a lo que siento por ti.

‒Creí que tuviste una relación con él. ‒insistió.

‒Más o menos… ‒dijo apesadumbrado. ‒Él me dijo que me quería, y bueno, yo también a él, pero, de algún modo, no podía corresponderle. Creo que es porque en el fondo sabía que no lo quería de la misma forma que él a mí. ‒hablaba despacio, sonriendo tristemente. ‒ A pesar de eso, Chris-senpai siempre estuvo conmigo, me apoyó en todo, siempre me elogiaba y me ayudaba a mejorar… me hacía sentir especial. ‒dijo con melancolía. ‒A diferencia de ti. ‒agregó refunfuñando, observándolo acusadoramente.

‒…lo siento, creo.

Suspiró, volvió la vista al frente y continuó con su relato ‒Así que siempre podía contar con él. Me di cuenta de que terminamos siendo más que compañeros. Yo iba visitarlo después de los entrenamientos, muchas veces quedábamos para vernos en los dormitorios, y siempre me ayudaba a entrenar… ¡Tú nunca estás para mí! ‒volvió a alegar, observándolo.

‒Prometo que voy a trabajar en eso de ahora en adelante.

‒Chris-senpai me dijo que me quería en pleno torneo de verano. Pero no pude hacer nada….le dije "Lo siento. No entiendo por qué no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma". Y él me dijo "Está bien. Seguiré apoyándote siempre. Espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación." Y entonces le dije que eso no pasaría. Y no pasó. Chris-senpai siguió siendo como siempre, y yo también.

››Era muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que yo nunca pude corresponderle. Cada vez que se acercaba a mí, en un abrazo, o cuando tomaba mis manos, yo no podía evitar recordar tu estúpido rostro. ‒ Cada vez que hablaba sobre Miyuki su tono de voz ensombrecía, como si se sintiese frustrado y molesto con ello. ‒Fue entonces comencé a darme cuenta de por qué no podía corresponderle…‹‹

A pesar de lo mucho que le increpaba en su relato, Miyuki se sintió feliz, hasta orgulloso de ser él mismo la razón por la que Chris y Sawamura no llegaran 'más allá' en su relación.

‒¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

‒Luego del torneo de verano. Después de un partido que tuvimos contra Yakushi.

 _‹‹Cuando Furuya pasó a ser la estrella…los yips.››_

‒Chris-senpai me apoyó mucho en esos días. La verdad, no sé cómo lo habría soportado de no ser por él. ‒observaba el cielo con atención, su mirada reflejaba que aún podía recordar a la perfección ese sentimiento tan amargo. ‒Entonces quise intentarlo. Quise corresponderle ¡de verdad que quería hacerlo! Pero…cuando Chris-senpai se me acercó…así, de este modo.‒ volteó a verlo, y, bruscamente, cortó la distancia entre ambos, de modo que sus labios estaban separados por unos miserables milímetros. ‒…yo no pude hacerlo. ‒dijo, y se separó de él, volviendo a apoyar su espalda contra la pared. ‒Y de nuevo vino a mi mente tu estúpido rostro…

‒No es necesario que lo digas de ese modo. ‒comentó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

‒Y así fue como lo comprendí todo.

‒Ya veo. ‒respondió sonriendo. _‹‹Voy a considerarlo como una pequeña victoria.››_ pensó con arrogancia.

Sawamura volvió a suspirar. Y ambos volvieron a estar en silencio, en compañía del otro.

‒Por cierto…¿de verdad crees que esto está bien?

‒¿Esto?

‒Nosotros…‒ dijo afianzando el agarre entre sus manos. ‒¿No tendrás problemas con el equipo, y el entrenador? ‒preguntó observándolo de soslayo.

‒No lo sé. No creo que los demás le den mucha importancia.

‒¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres el capitán, todos están pendientes de lo que haces, o dejas de hacer. Y…no quiero afectar tu imagen.‒ se oía preocupado. ‒Digo…no tengo problema en mantenerlo en secreto…pero ¿qué hay si algún día nos descubren?

‒No pensé que fueras a preocuparte tanto. Así que puedes usar la cabeza, después de todo.

‒¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio!

‒Lo sé. ‒respondió riendo. ‒No es como si quisiera ocultarlo, pero haré lo que creas mejor.

‒¡Está decidido! ¡Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun tendrán una relación amorosa en secreto! ‒gritó con fuerza, alzando su mano libre.

‒Solo si nadie llegó a escuchar eso. ‒murmuró sonriendo.

Y a pesar de que en ese momento de verdad planeaban mantener 'una relación secreta', en menos de una semana, prácticamente, todos los del primer equipo ya se habían enterado de alguna u otra forma.

.

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas. Diciembre estaba en sus primeros días, de vez en cuando solía llover con suavidad.

Si todo salía bien, podría participar en el campamento de invierno.

Grandes y pomposas las nubes cubrían el cielo, dejando pocos espacios para apreciar su azul. Podía oírse con claridad el ulular del viento, hacía frío (por suerte traía una gruesa bufanda enrollada al cuello).

Los alumnos del salón comenzaron a moverse ansiosos una vez que se oyó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Buscó entre sus cosas y tomó ambos bentos.

‒¿Hoy también vas a almorzar con él? ‒preguntó el peliverde junto a él.

‒¿Me extrañas? ‒bromeó, sonriendo con malicia.

‒¡No seas estúpido!‒bramó con fastidio. Miyuki rió con fuerza.

‒Sí, hoy también. ‒respondió luego. Kuramochi sonrió con arrogancia.

‒Bueno, me alegra que haya terminado bien para ti. Y también para Sawamura.

‒Dime algo‒dijo cambiando levemente el tono de su voz por uno un poco más serio. ‒Sabías sobre los sentimientos de Sawamura desde antes ¿verdad?

‒Sí.

‒Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ayudado mucho…

‒No me correspondía hacer más de lo que hice. Es asunto suyo.

‒Supongo que tienes razón. ‒sonrió. ‒Gracias.

Kuramochi quedó en silencio, sin estar seguro de qué responder.

‒Eres un idiota, capitán. ‒dijo luego de una pausa, con una sonrisa altanera. Él le correspondió con la misma sonrisa. Se puso de pie y salió del salón.‒ Hey. ‒escuchó detrás de sí. Miyuki volteó. ‒No te quiero a menos de un metro de él. ‒amenazó con tono siniestro, con actitud de chico malo. Si bien el peliverde era más pequeño que Miyuki, podía intimidarlo fácilmente (daba miedo cuando se trataba de "el honor de Sawamura"), pero el castaño bien podía arreglárselas para que él no lo notara.

‒Te preocupas demasiado. ‒respondió riendo.

‒Sabes que hablo en serio. ‒dijo con el mismo tono siniestro. ‒Me espero lo peor de ti.

‒¡No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo! ‒exclamó sin dejar de sonreír. ‒Nunca le haría nada que él no quisiera. ‒agregó con malicia.

‒¡Ese es el punto!

Miyuki volvió a reír. Hizo un gesto con su mano, a modo de despedida y fue a encontrarse con Sawamura.

Solo llevaban un par de semanas saliendo oficialmente, pero hace algunos días habían comenzado a almorzar juntos.

Bajó las escaleras, y como siempre, Sawamura ya estaba ahí, esperándolo con una hermosa sonrisa. Se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar.

‒¿Qué tal tus clases?

‒Normal. Es difícil concentrarse con problemas tan complicados…creo que el álgebra no es mi fuerte. ‒dijo fastidiado.

‒¿Hay alguna asignatura que sí lo sea? ‒preguntó con sorna.

‒¡Claro que sí!

‒¿De veras? ‒preguntó sorprendido, sonriendo.

‒¡Soy muy bueno en los deportes! ‒gritó orgulloso.

‒…supongo que sí cuenta como asignatura.

Llegaron hasta las afueras del campo del primer equipo. Se acomodaron bajo un gran árbol, que cada vez tenía menos hojas. Era el mismo donde lo habían abordado Kuramochi y Kominato.

Prácticamente, no había nadie más en los alrededores. Una suave y helada brisa soplaba insistentemente, cada ciertos lapsos se volvía violenta, y luego volvía a calmarse. Pero eso no pareció incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

‒¿Qué me trajiste hoy? ‒preguntó emocionado, recibiendo el bento que Miyuki le había preparado. Sin embargo, no esperó que le respondiera. ‒¡Waaah! ¡Luce increíble! ‒exclamó al ver el arroz, las ciruelas, el pollo en salsa y las verduras.

‒No te acostumbres demasiado. Cuando vuelva a entrenar no voy a tener tanto tiempo para hacer tu almuerzo.

‒¡Estoy seguro que lo lograrás si te lo propones! ‒dijo entusiasmado. ‒ _¡Itadakimasu!_

‒Ya veremos. ‒respondió, y empezó a comer también.

Era una suerte que Sawamura no fuera quisquilloso con la comida. Le hacía muy feliz verlo comer todo lo que le preparaba.

Era muy agradable estar con Sawamura de ese modo. Se sentía más libre. Una cálida sensación de paz inundaba su pecho. De vez en cuando se dedicaba a observarlo y no podía evitar soltar débiles suspiros, acompañados de una sonrisa boba.

‒Por cierto, se lo dije a Chris-senpai. ‒dijo con un semblante triste.

‒Está bien. Yo también quería decírselo personalmente. ‒respondió con neutralidad. Quería hablarle sobre su relación con Sawamura, pero no antes de que él mismo se lo dijera. ‒Yo se lo dije a Rei-chan.

‒¿¡Qué!? ‒gritó observándolo aterrado. ‒¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡No tendrás problemas con el entrenador!? ¿¡O ella guardará el secreto!?

‒No, al contrario, espero que ella misma se lo diga.

‒¿¡Pero por qué!? ‒respondió alarmado.

‒No sé si es lo correcto que yo se lo diga al entrenador…tampoco sé si será lo correcto no decírselo. Así que, le dije que ella hiciera lo que creyera mejor. ‒explicó antes de seguir con sus verduras. ‒Te diré si el entrenador habla conmigo al respecto.

‒Ya no tendré el valor de verlo directamente…

‒Has dicho lo mismo sobre todos los que se han ido enterando, y bien que sigues siendo igual de escandaloso con todos.

‒¡Pero es difícil! ¡Además, es distinto!

‒¿Por qué?

‒Porque…esta vez puedes tener problemas por mi culpa.

‒No seas tonto, no es tu culpa.‒dijo sonriendo. ‒Bueno, tal vez sí. No deberías ser tan lindo ~ ‒canturreó, inclinándose hacia él, con una sonrisa acusadora y provocadora.

‒¡N-no lo soy, idiota! ‒gritó con excesivo rubor en su rostro. Miyuki rió.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo una fuerte y fría brisa sacudió el entorno. Sawamura tembló en un escalofrío. Miyuki se acercó a él, tomó su bufanda, y comenzó a enredarla en su cuello ante su atenta y sorprendida mirada.

‒Así está mejor ¿no? ‒ comentó sonriéndole.

‒Gracias.‒murmuró sonrojado. Llevó ambas manos hasta la bufanda, hundiendo parte de su rostro en ella. ‒Está caliente. ‒exclamó con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos.

Luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor, Miyuki llevó su diestra hasta su rostro, acariciando con suavidad una de las mejillas del menor, llamando su atención y haciendo que le observara con ojos cándidos e inocentes. ‒¿Ves como sí eres lindo? ‒ preguntó con voz ronca e incitante, lo que provocó aún más sonrojo en el pitcher.

‒Miyuki-senpai…‒murmuró antes de dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Llevó su diestra hacia el rostro del aludido, y lo acercó hacia así, uniendo sus labios en un beso calmo y sereno.

Sonrió levemente mientras le correspondía. Amaba que Sawamura fuera quien tomara la iniciativa con ese tipo de mimos.

‒Eres el mejor. ‒susurró contra sus labios, a penas separándose. Lo observaba completamente cautivado, sin dejar de sonreírle. Sawamura le sonreía con complicidad, aún con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

‒Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad?

‒Sí.

Poco a poco irían siendo conscientes de lo que representaban el uno para el otro. Por ahora ambos disfrutaban al máximo el compartir todos los aspectos de sus vidas, sintiéndose plenos y más que satisfechos con la felicidad y alegría que había llegado a sus días y noches.

 _‹‹Espero que esto no termine nunca.››_ pensó mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. _‹‹Sé que suena egoísta, pero serás solo mío, para siempre. Lo siento.››_ Y volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Oficialmente: fin ~**

 **GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS  
** De verdad, quiero darle las gracias a todas, TODAS las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, gracias a todos los que le dieron fav/follow, y por supuesto, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENTREGARON SU OPINIÓN (al fin y al cabo, eso motiva mucho para publicar. Digo, hace la diferencia entre escribir algo y dejarlo en el pc a escribirlo y puclicarlo .w.)

A mí no me gusta mucho promocionar mis historia en páginas ni nada por el estilo, así que de verdad nunca pensé que tanta gente leería (no pensé que nadie fuera a hacerlo en realidad)

En fin, GRACIAS  
Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Me disculpo por cualquier error :C Lamento si quedó muy, muy OoC

*Probablemente, suba un pequeño epílogo en algún momento xD*

Son libres de dejarme sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias. De todo :)  
Voy a estar muy feliz de saber su opinión ^^

Gracias y adiós ^^


	7. Epílogo1

**Hola a todos, de nuevo :)  
Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad  
**Me alegra mucho saber que disfrutaron de esta historia. Yo también disfruté mucho escribiéndola y leyendo sus opiniones :)

 **Gracias ultra mega especiales y con mucho amor para lirionegro-san, yayoi heichou, Ines** (muchas gracias por tu opinión! me alegra mucho que lo hayas disfrutado :D ! ) **y Dark Amy-chan** (ME HALAGA QUE HAYAS LEÍDO ESTO. No sabes cómo me alegra que te haya gustado ;w; )

Esto es algo así como un extra, un epílogo, donde intento explicar las cosas desde una perpectiva más global.

Gracias por darle oportunidad, gracias por leer :)

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era la primera vez que Swamura visitaba a Chris en el lugar más recurrente para él después de la preparatoria. Se sentía extraño, pero halagado por poder acompañarlo en ese tipo de circunstancia, sobre todo luego de la última (y primera) vez que estuvo ahí.

El mayor estaba junto a su padre, realizando diversos tipos de ejercicios. Él observaba atentamente, en silencio (a pesar de que moría por hacer muchas preguntas). Estaba arrodillado en a un costado, observando cada detalle del de tercero. _‹‹De verdad es admirable. ¡Chris-senpai es increíble!››_ pensó al ver lo duro que trabajaba, y pensar que venía haciéndolo a diario por tanto tiempo.

‒No tardes demasiado, Yuu. ‒le dijo su padre antes de salir de ahí, una vez que había terminado su rutina diaria.

‒¡Buen trabajo! ¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Chris-senpai! ‒exclamó enérgico, levantándose y acercándose, para volver a arrodillarse frente al mayor, que sonrió sereno. Aún seguía en el banquillo con las mancuernas a su costado.‒¡Gracias por dejarme acompañarte! ‒agregó sonriendo abiertamente.

‒Incluso con tu personalidad, es agradable tener tu compañía.

‒¿¡Incluso!? ‒repitió algo ofendido. Chris rió levemente.

‒Felicidades por ganar todos tus partidos. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora.‒elogió con sinceridad.

‒¿Eso crees? ‒preguntó emocionado. ‒Pero…sigo siendo solo un relevo. ‒dijo ensombreciendo su mirada. ‒Además, Furuya sigue delante de mí. ‒ Tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, empuñadas, y la vista sobre ellas.

Chris sonrió. Llevó su diestra hasta la cabeza del menor y acarició con suavidad su cabello. Sawamura se quedó inmóvil, con una agradable sensación en su pecho.

‒Vas a tu propio ritmo, eso es bueno. No seas impaciente, Sawamura. ‒hablaba con tono calmo. Sentía como si su deber fuese protegerlo, y al mismo tiempo, ayudarlo a avanzar. Para ese entonces Chris a penas comenzaba a dilucidar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sawamura. ‒No te rindas. Cada día mejorarás más, no lo olvides.

Sonrió un poco más tranquilo, de pronto, se sentía más motivado para entrenar y ser mejor. Pero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba preguntando lo que fugazmente había pasado por su mente:

‒¿…crees que Miyuki-senpai también lo note? Que Furuya no es el único que puede mejorar…sino que, también yo.

Esa fue la primera alerta para Chris.

‒Por supuesto. ‒respondió escueto.

.

El entrenamiento había terminado. La mayoría se iba a las duchas y a los vestuarios. Pero Sawamura aún tenía muchas energías.

‒¡Miyuki-senpai, atrapa para mí, por favor! ‒gritó abordándolo en los vestuarios.

‒No. Es todo por hoy. No deberías esforzarte demás, terminarás lastimado, idiota.

‒¡Pero necesito lanzar un poco más! ¡Por favor!

‒No.

‒¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No te necesito! ‒ gritó con fuerza. Estaba molesto. _‹‹Siempre es lo mismo ¡nunca me toma en cuenta!››_

Fue por su neumático y corrió, al menos, una hora más. Se sentía molesto, "rechazado de nuevo". No entendía por qué le molestaban tanto las negativas del cátcher. Lo frustraba. _‹‹Vine aquí porque quería jugar con él, ¡pero es lo que menos hago! ¿¡Quién se cree!? Ya verá. Cuando consiga el número del ace todo será diferente. Tonto Miyuki Kazuya››_

Dio una última carrera con todas sus fuerzas, gritando a todo pulmón. Ya estaba oscuro, seguro pasaban de las nueve.

Respiraba por la boca, con mucha dificultad. Fue a la bodega a guardar _su_ neumático. Pasaría por el gimnasio techado. No necesitaba a nadie que atrapara para él, podía lanzar solo. Aunque no le agradara tanto como cuando Miyuki estaba ahí para él…

Cuando se acercaba a la entrada comenzó a oír ruido. Había alguien más. Se oían golpes muy poderosos. Como cuando la bola hacía contacto con la manopla.

‒ _Es suficiente. Terminemos por hoy._

 _‒Pero, aún puedo lanzar…_

 _‹‹¿¡QUÉ!?››_ pensó irritado. Apretó los dientes y observó desde la puerta, asomando su rostro.

‒ _Ya es muy tarde ¿no crees?_

 _‒Solo un poco más, por favor._

 _‒…cómo podría decirte que no... ‒_ murmuró. _‒ Está bien, diez más._

Dio la vuelta se apoyándose a un lado del umbral de la puerta entreabierta. Tenía los dientes apretados y sus manos empuñadas. Una de ellas dio un fuerte golpe tras de sí. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. _‹‹Idiota…idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!››_ pensaba frustrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y corrió sin rumbo fijo.

Sentía un dolor punzante su pecho, y un enorme nudo en su garganta. Miyuki lo rechazaba a él, ¿pero sí podía aceptar a Furuya? ¡Era injusto!

Entonces, Sawamura no lo sabía, pero se enteraría luego de por qué le dolía tanto aquello.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, luego de una larga ducha, fue directo a su cama, ignorando completamente a sus compañeros.

‒¡Sawamura! ¡Te estoy hablando! ‒gritó Kuramochi. Pero era tarde. Él estaba enredado en las sábanas, sin prestarle atención. ‒¡Oye! ¿Tan cansado de dejó Miyuki como para que nos ignores? Nos hace falta un jugador, ven a …-

‒ _¡No me menciones a ese bastardo! ¡Maldito Miyuki Kazuya!_

Tanto Masuko como Kuramochi quedaron sorprendidos ante la afirmación, sin entender nada.

El de segundo entrecerró los ojos y dio media vuelta.

‒Ya regreso. ‒dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

‒ _Supongo que tendré que jugar yo solo…‒_ oyó susurrar al mayor.

Salió en dirección al campo, buscando a Miyuki. Tenía claro que hablando con Sawamura no conseguiría saber mucho más. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que estaba preocupado por el de primero. Después de todo, Sawamura tenía una personalidad muy voluble.

Ya estaba oscuro, se había hecho tarde. ¿Sería posible encontrarlo a esas horas? Justo cuando se lo preguntaba, lo vio salir del gimnasio junto con Furuya.

‒¡Miyuki! ‒llamó acercándose.

‒¿Qué sucede?

‒¿Qué ocurrió con Sawamura? ‒preguntó, conteniéndose. Le habría gustado decir "Qué le hiciste", pero aún no sabía si él realmente era culpable de algo. ‒Está actuando más extraño de lo normal. ‒agregó.

‒¿Sawamura? No lo he visto desde la práctica. ‒el peliverde le vio con algo sorpresa. ‒Me pidió atrapar para él, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya ves cómo ha estado los últimos días. Es tan idiota que seguro terminará sobre esforzándose. No necesitamos que se lesione en estos momentos. ‒ Se oía neutral. Como si estuviese diciendo lo más obvio del mundo.

‒¿Y hasta ahora has estado atrapando para Furuya? ‒preguntó, intentando hilar los hechos.

‒Sí. ‒respondió su compañero luego de dar un vistazo rápido al aludido, que seguía junto a ellos.

‒Entiendo. Bien, me voy. Nos vemos mañana. ‒se despidió, recibiendo la misma respuesta de la batería.

 _‹‹¿Acaso…?››_ se dijo mentalmente, pero negó casi inmediatamente. _‹‹Es un hecho aislado. No significa nada.››_

Era muy pronto para llegar a alguna conclusión. Pero observaría de cerca a Sawamura. Tenía un _mal_ presentimiento. _‹‹Qué desagradable.››_ se dijo hastiado al visualizar una fugaz imagen mental de Sawamura y Miyuki.

.

Cada partido ayudaba a que cada uno de los miembros evolucionara. Seido se veía bastante prometedor esta temporada. _"Tal vez este verano sí podamos lograrlo",_ pensaba Miyuki mientras contemplaba a sus compañeros desde el _home_. Kawakami estaba en el montículo, la práctica de fildeo llegaba a su fin. La imagen de Mei aparecía a su mente. Se sentía ansioso. Anhelaba su venganza. Solo debían ganar un partido más, así como Inashiro, y por fin podrían verse en el campo otra vez.

Todo el equipo comenzaba a dispersarse. Él se acercó al resto de los pitchers. Sawamura y Furuya lanzaban con Ono y Miyauchi, bajo la supervisión de Chris.

‒¿Cómo lo están haciendo? ‒le preguntó al de tercero.

‒Están en buena forma. Ambos están muy concentrados y motivados, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ‒respondió sonriendo.

‒Ya veo. Gracias por tu trabajo. ‒Chris asintió, luego se dirigió a los de primero.

‒Sawamura, Furuya, es todo por hoy. ‒dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo que los aludidos lo observaran decepcionados.

El mayor se acercó a Sawamura, mientras que Furuya se acercaba a él.

‒Miyuki-senpai…

‒No, hoy no. ‒cortó antes de que el menor terminara.

‒Pero…

‒Ya escuchaste a Chris-senpai. Es suficiente. ‒agregó. Furuya se mantuvo inmóvil por un par de segundos, pero finalmente, se retiró. Miyuki suspiró resignado. _‹‹Comprendo que esté ansioso, pero él no sabe cuándo detenerse.››_ pensó mientras daba media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse del campo.

 _‒No luces satisfecho._

 _‒No lo estoy…_

Sin quererlo, oyó a ambos interactuando, lo que le hizo detenerse.

‒ _Chris-senpai ¿podrías atrapar para mí, por favor?_ ‒pidió con energía y seriedad.

 _‒No deberías esforzarte demás. Descansar también es importante, Sawamura._

‒ _Lo sé, pero solo será un momento ¡Por favor!_ ‒pidió haciendo una reverencia. El mayor sonrió conmovido.

‒ _Cómo podría decirte que no_. ‒ respondió, con lo que Sawamura volvió a verle de frente con una gran sonrisa. Miyuki no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con ese último comentario, como si le molestara que _alguien más_ además de él mismo atrapara con tanto gusto los lanzamientos del de primero. ‒ _Vamos, solo serán diez lanzamientos._

‒ _¡Como digas, Maestro!_ _‒_ respondió enérgico, siguiéndolo.

Miyuki, que observaba de soslayo, se volteó hacia ambos.

‒¡Sawamura! ‒llamó, haciendo que la batería se detuviera. ‒No se te ocurra exagerar al lanzar ¡Terminarás lastimando a Chris-senpai, además de a ti mismo! ‒gritó con una sonrisa burlona.

‒¡Cállate! ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! ‒respondió molesto, señalándolo. Miyuki comenzó a reír. ‒¡Chris-senpai siempre estará bien conmigo! ¡No te necesitamos! ¡No te necesito! ‒volvió a gritar, y volteó, dando grandes zancadas. ‒ _¡Maldito cuatro ojos, me saca de quicio!_ _‒_ le oyó refunfuñar.

 _‹‹No es como si me importara mucho…pero sí deberías tenerme un mínimo de respeto.››_ pensó observándolo. Aún así, sonreía, a pesar de no le agradaba pensar que eso de "no necesitarlo" fuera en serio.

De los tres involucrados en aquella escena, solo uno comprendía a la perfección en trasfondo que ocultaba.

 _‹‹¿Qué debería hacer? Al parecer, ninguno de los dos lo ha notado…¿debería aprovecharlo?››_ pensó mientras seguía al pitcher.

.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, aún había algunas personas en el campo. Ellos se encontraban en el bullpen. Sawamura lanzaba con energía. Realmente se sentía cómodo con Chris como su cátcher. El sonido de la bola golpeando su guante era impresionante. Sonreía abiertamente luego de cada lanzamiento.

‒Ya luces mejor. ‒observó, poniéndose de pie.

‒¡Siempre es un honor que atrapes para mí! ‒dijo sonriéndole. _‹‹Chris-senpai es increíble.››_ pensó mientras el cátcher se le acercaba. _‹‹Me encantaría que volviéramos a formar una batería en un partido real…››_

‒Me alegra oír eso. ‒dijo, una vez que estuvo frente a él. Se quitó la manopla y la puso bajo uno de sus brazos. ‒Sawamura‒dijo sutilmente. ‒¿puedo tomar tu mano un momento?

Su sonrisa inmediatamente se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por el desconcierto.

‒C-claro…‒respondió dudando, sin comprender. Inconscientemente elevó su mano izquierda, que fue atrapada por ambas manos del cátcher. _‹‹Se siente extraño.››_ pensó. Sintió mucha calidez en sus mejillas. Se sintió nervioso cuando notó que el mayor repasaba su mano con las yemas, en una caricia sutil y acompasada. Sin despegar la vista de sus manos recordó a Miyuki, a su mirada perspicaz y a su sonrisa arrogante. ¡Y pensar que nunca quería atrapar para él, pero sí para Furuya! Entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Seguro estaba con él ahora. _‹‹¿¡Quién se cree!? ¡Já! No importa, yo puedo estar con Chris-senpai…- ››_ Se auto interrumpió y llevó la vista hacia el cátcher que _sí_ lo tomaba en cuenta, según él. Chris lo veía con expresión neutral, había detenido el movimiento, pero aún tenía su siniestra entre sus manos.

‒¿Te encuentras bien? ‒preguntó en un murmuro. ‒Siendo haberte incomodado. ‒agregó soltándolo.

‒¡P-para nada! ¡No me ha incomodado en lo absoluto! ¡Es más! ¡Puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras! ‒gritó volviendo a la realidad, sin saber por qué había exagerado tanto con eso último. Chris sonrió.

‒Lo tendré en cuenta.

.

Al día siguiente no pudo concentrarse en su clase de Literatura. Pensaba en lo molesto que lo ponía Miyuki. Pero había llegado a la conclusión de ignorarlo. Después de todo, lo quisiera o no, él era el cátcher titular del equipo, así que tarde o temprano, tendría que atrapar para él. De todos modos, sabía, en el fondo, que lo que en realidad le molestaba era que siempre prefiriera a Furuya en lugar de a él. Pero eso cambiaría una vez que lograra ser _la estrella_.

Pronto todos los del salón comenzaron a removerse inquietos: era hora del almuerzo. ¡Cómo deseaba comer algo casero! Pero ni modo, tendría que comprar su comida.

‒ _¿Qué? ¿Te vas a declarar?_

 _‒¡Eres muy valiente, Haru-chan!_

 _‒Ánimo ¡Tú puedes!_

Detrás de su pupitre unas cuatro o cinco chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas. Todo eso le recordó al clímax del manga que estaba leyendo en esos días. _‹‹Con que estas cosas suceden de verdad…››_ pensó mientras buscaba el dinero del almuerzo. Sintió algo de admiración por sus compañeras ya que no cualquiera tenía el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que ama. Eso lo sabía muy bien. ¡Los mangas shojo no mentían!

‒ _¿Y bien? ¿Nos dirás quién es?_

 _‒…Miyuki Kazuya, de segundo año._

 _‹‹¡QUÉ!››_ gritó mentalmente. Sintió muchos deseos de hacerlo en voz alta, pero pudo contenerse. Había llevado ambas manos hasta su boca antes de notarlo, dejando caer las pocas monedas que tenía en ellas.

‒ _¡El del equipo de béisbol!_

 _‒Tienes muy buen gusto, es muy guapo._

 _‒¡N-no digas esas cosas!...estoy muy nerviosa. He oído que varias chicas se le han declarado, pero siempre las rechaza a todas…_

 _‒Oh, así que es exigente._

 _‒¡No te rindas! ¡Tú podrías ser la excepción!_

Se puso de pie sin ser capaz de seguir oyéndolas.

¡Qué era todo eso! ¿¡De pronto ese intento de cátcher era popular entre las chicas!? ¡Debía ser una broma!

 _‹‹Seguro piensan así porque no lo conocen. Si lo hicieran, ¡verían que es un sujeto de lo más desagradable!››_ pensaba con rabia. Sentía un nudo en su pecho y deseos de llorar, aunque no comprendía por qué. Se sentía molesto. Frustrado.

Había olvidado por completo que había quedado en almorzar con Haruchi. No tenía hambre.

.

Y aunque se sentía molesto y algo confundido, Sawamura dio su mejor esfuerzo en el partido contra Sensen. Después de todo, no lograba nada al no cooperar con Miyuki, y, tenía que admitirlo, le agradaba formar una batería con el de segundo.

Fue un partido duro para él. Un momento crucial como pitcher en Seido.

 _"¿Vas a desmoronarte en el montículo? ¿O seguirás en él en la próxima entrada?"._

Miyuki siempre encontraba las palabras para animarlo a seguir, aunque no las decía de la mejor forma… Pero siempre le hacía entrar en razón, recuperar los ánimos. _‹‹Después de todo…me apoya.››_ pensó feliz, recordando el lanzamiento de 'fuego cruzado' que había utilizado (sin quererlo) durante el partido. _‹‹…bueno, es su trabajo. Debe hacerlo con todos nosotros.››_ Se dijo. Entonces pensó que cuatro pitchers eran demasiados. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. _‹‹No estaría mal que solo se ocupara de mí.››_ pensó. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar lo _egoísta_ que se había escuchado eso _. ‹‹No es que me moleste que practique con los demás…››_ se dijo, pero entonces llegó a su mente la imagen de Miyuki junto a Furuya. _‹‹No, sí me molesta. ¡Definitivamente!››_ pensó de inmediato. _‹‹Pero…no voy a lograr nada si no soy amable con él…¡Si solo no fuera tan…! ¡Tan…!- ››_

‒¿Sawamura?

La grave y gruesa voz del mayor lo volvía a sacar de sus pensamientos. No supo en qué momento comenzó a divagar de esa forma.

‒Lo siento. ‒respondió sonriendo.‒Estoy un poco distraído. ‒agregó. Había olvidado, momentáneamente, que Chris volvía a tener contacto directo con él. Tenían ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho. Realmente no le desagradaba, pero sí lo ponía un poco nervioso. Aún así, lo hacía sentir 'apreciado'. Eso lo consolaba un poco. Ese tipo de roces ya se habían vuelto comunes entre ambos.

‒Debes estar cansado. ‒observó. Se encontraban en los vestidores, a solas. Ambos estaban listos hace algunos minutos. Pronto sería hora de cenar. ‒Lo hiciste bien hoy.

Era todo un privilegio oír los elogios de Chris, tanto, que se le aceleraba el pulso.

‒¡Gracias! ‒respondió enérgico, sin notar la cercanía que mantenían.

Por otra parte…

Chris aún no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer.

Cuando observaba al de primero, no tenía nada más qué pensar. Todo estaba muy claro. Nunca habría pensado que sería tan 'débil' ante Sawamura. Él no era prejuicioso, así que el hecho de ser chico o chica no importaba. El punto era ¡cómo es que se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo!

Y con tanta intensidad.

Quería protegerlo, verlo crecer y ayudarlo a ello. Apoyarlo siempre e impulsarlo a avanzar. Y disfrutaba en exceso al contemplarlo o solo al compartir su tiempo con él. Quién diría que una relación que comenzó tan mal acabaría de esa forma.

 _‹‹Dar 'otro paso'…¿sería aprovecharme de su inocencia?››_ pensó al contemplar los ojos cándidos del menor. Sonrió, soltó sus manos y, lentamente, lo rodeó por los hombros, acercándolo hacia sí en un abrazo pasivo.

‒¿Eh? ‒murmuró el menor, sin resistirse. Podía sentir débilmente el pulso del mayor. _‹‹No lo había notado…pero Chris-senpai es más alto que Miyuki.››_ pensó vagamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, relajándose por un momento.

‒Sawamura, te quiero.

Abrió sus ojos sin hacer otro movimiento. Sin saber cómo reaccionar… ¿¡En qué momento el ambiente se había distorsionado de ese modo!? Quizá era una broma…no, Chris no jugaría con ese tipo de cosas. En ese caso, debía responderle algo…¿pero qué?

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho…pero, no se sentía bien.

Se separó lo suficiente como para observarlo directamente, el mayor no deshizo el abrazo. Le veía con seriedad, con una mirada sincera y decidida.

 _‹‹Debería decir algo como "yo también" ¿no? …pero…››_ su mirada confundida lo delataba. No había prestado atención a la relación con el de tercero. Tuvo que hacerlo en ese mismo instante, claro que su análisis fue insuficiente, muy pobre. _‹‹Le tengo mucho cariño y respeto a Chris-senpai…pero, sé que se refiere a otra cosa…esto está mal.››_ pensaba sin dejar de observarlo. _‹‹Se ve muy decidido…sus ojos parecen diferentes a los de Miyuki-senpai.››_ pensó mientras los contemplaba.

¡Qué clase de comparación era esa!

Los segundos seguían transcurriendo en silencio. Debía responder algo, lo que fuera. Pero solo tenía una cosa clara: eso **no** estaba bien, todo su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos.

‒Lo siento. ‒dijo, finalmente. ‒No entiendo por qué no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma, Senpai. ‒desvió su mirada indeciso.

 _‹‹Lo intenté.››_ se dijo frustrado. Y es que Chris había notado un pequeño detalle del que la batería más agresiva de Seido aún no era consciente: ambos se gustaban, y mucho. Aquello era más que una relación de compañeros de equipo. En alguna parte de su ser, Chris esperaba que pasara desapercibido para Sawamura, pero al parecer, aunque él no lo sabía, lo sospechaba de alguna forma. _‹‹Solo espero que pueda ser feliz.››_ pensó con tristeza, sin dejar de observarlo. Sawamura veía de soslayo algún punto del piso. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos vidriosos, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

Y no se equivocó: de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro del menor. Se veía confundido.

‒En verdad lo siento. No comprendo…por qué …por qué no puedo…

‒Está bien. ‒respondió sonriendo derrotado. Volvió a acercarlo hacia sí. Esta vez, Sawamura llevó ambas manos hasta los hombros del mayor, aferrándose paulatinamente. ‒Seguiré apoyándote siempre.

 _‹‹Gracias.››_ pensó aliviado, sin ser capaz de decirlo. Por alguna razón, se sentía muy triste. Como si hubiese defraudado a Chris.

‒Solo espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación. ‒continuó el mayor.

‒Claro que no. ‒respondió contra su pecho. ‒Aprecio mucho tu sinceridad, Chris-senpai. ‒dejó salir en un murmullo. _‹‹Eres impresionante. Eres muy valiente …yo no tendría el valor …de hacer algo como esto.››_ pensó. Sin quererlo, recordó a las chicas del otro día. ¿Ella se le habría confesado a Miyuki? ¿¡Y él le habría correspondido!? Tendría que averiguarlo luego.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
** Lamento cualquier error, o si ha sido muy latoso.  
Decidí dividirlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba quedando muuuy largo. Así que luego subiré la tra parte, quizás la próxima semana :)  
Quiero mandar un saludo para las niñas del grupo de facebook 'Diamond no Ace Yaoi **'** , siempre que entro ahí me río mucho xD

En fin, gracias por leer.  
Son libres de darme cualquier sugerencia, opinión, crítica, etc.  
Espero no haberlos decepcionado :)


	8. Epílogo2

**Hola a todos!  
** Sé que han pasado millones de años...pero tenía que terminar esto ;_; La verdad es que la mayoría estaba escrito hace mucho...pero faltaban algunas cosas y no había tenido tiempo de subirlo.  
Este es el final del final (?) Es la segunda parte del epílogo, narrada, casi por completo, desde la perspectiva de Sawamura. Hay un intento de ChrisSawa, pero nada muy explícito.  
Espero que no los decepcione :)

Como siempre, gracias por darle oportunidad! :)

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían perdido contra Inashiro. El ambiente en el equipo era horrible. Los de tercero, ya no estaban. Eso incluía a Chris.

No lo había visto desde entonces. No se habían hablado, y él no se sentía capaz de ir a buscarlo. Lo había decepcionado "una vez más". Ya se sentía bastante mal con eso de no corresponderlo, y ahora _…‹‹Ahora, definitivamente, no volveremos a jugar juntos.››_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía llorando. Lo sentía, especialmente, por Chris. Pero también pensaba en los demás. La imagen de los de tercero llegó a su mente. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, intentando apaciguar los sollozos. Se sentía culpable por esa derrota.

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Vio de soslayo y volvió a ocultar su rostro. Pudo percatarse de que ya había anochecido. Hace algunas horas se había cansado de correr y se había quedado frente al campo del primer equipo, comenzando a rememorar la novena entrada, nuevamente

‒Quiero…‒murmuró entre sollozos.‒…quiero mejorar.

‒Vas a hacerlo. ‒ respondió serio, al tiempo que llevaba su diestra hasta la cabeza del menor y lo acercaba hacia sí, haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho ‒Yo te ayudaré.

‒Miyuki-senpai…‒murmuró.‒Lo siento.

‒¿Por qué? ‒preguntó serio, sin inmutarse. Veía al frente, con la mirada perdida mientras sentía cómo se estremecía el pitcher a causa del llanto.

‒P-por mi culpa…

‒Cállate. ‒cortó. ‒Que no se te ocurra decir que perdimos por tu culpa. No seas arrogante.

‒Pero…-

‒No fuiste el único que falló en el campo. ‒ dijo ocultando su rabia.

‒Pero…en esa última entrada…‒sollozó. ‒¡Solo hacía falta un out, maldición! ‒gritó contra su pecho. Miyuki apretó los dientes, frustrado.

‒Sawamura. ‒dijo serio.

‒No, no tienes que decir nada. ‒cortó incorporándose para verle de frente. ‒Esto es difícil, por muchas cosas. ‒habló con sus ojos aún bañados en lágrimas, con una mirada tristemente decidida. ‒Pero eso no va a detenerme. Voy a mejorar, y no tendremos que volver a pasar por esto.

Miyuki se sintió gratamente complacido con la determinación del pitcher mientras veía cómo su mirada volvía a quebrarse. Sawamura bajó la vista volviendo a llorar. Las lágrimas de frustración seguían surcando su rostro.

Volvió a atraerlo hacia él.

‒Vamos a hacerlo juntos. ‒agregó.

Fue entonces cuando Sawamura lo sintió por primera vez. Esa sensación cálida en su pecho, el escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, el hipnotizante aroma que desprendía el mayor, la insuficiencia repentina de aire, la fuerza y descontrol en el latir de su corazón. Se sintió contrariado: estaba triste, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía una gran tranquilidad y deseos de sonreír. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a detenerse.

‒Sí.

.

Con el pasar de los días se iba tranquilizando respecto a la derrota, o eso parecía.

Él seguía esforzándose, pero todo era distinto ahora. No había visto a Chris, y Miyuki era el nuevo capitán del equipo. ¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado! Sentía la ausencia de los de tercero. Pero exactamente por eso debía ser fuerte.

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a recostarse sobre el césped. La hora del almuerzo pronto terminaría. Últimamente prefería pasar el tiempo libre a solas. Le ayudaba a concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: mejorar.

 _‹‹Creo que ya es momento de ir por Chris-senpai.››_ pensó. Ya era hora de enfrentarlo y hablar con él. Después de todo, ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquel fatídico partido. Rodó y quedó sobre su estómago un momento, dándose ánimos para ponerse de pie. No quería, se sentía terrible y responsable…pero lo más justo era disculparse directamente con el cátcher de tercero.

Oyó un par de voces que le llamaron la atención.

 _‒G-gracias por venir._

 _‒Así que tú eras la de la nota._

Se quedó inmóvil al reconocer a uno de los interlocutores. Se puso de pie con cautela, y con pasos sigilosos se acercó hacia la fuente de sonido.

 _‒Soy Takahashi Sayaka. Estoy en tercer año._

 _‒Ya veo, bueno, tú ya sabes quién soy. ¿Qué necesitas, Senpai?_

 _‒Verás…yo…_

Escarbó con cuidado entre las ramas del gran arbusto que estaba justo entré él y aquella escena. Por alguna razón se sintió molesto _. ‹‹¿Qué está haciendo aquí? …¿por qué una chica tan linda…?››_ pensó, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al percatarse de lo que sucedía. Era obvio. ¡Era una escena típica de manga shojo!

Llevó ambas manos hasta su boca, su rostro había enrojecido.

 _‒Primero…quiero felicitarte por ser el nuevo capitán del equipo. ¡Esfuérzate mucho!_

 _‒Gracias._

 _‒Y también…quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo. ¡Acepta tener una cita conmigo, por favor! ‒_ terminó gritando e inclinándose levemente.

La expresión de Miyuki no cambió en lo más mínimo. Llevó una mano hasta su nuca y suspiró despreocupado.

Sawamura no había notado que su respiración se había detenido desde que la chica había hecho tal declaración. Así como tampoco el miedo irracional y el descontrolado y doloroso latir de su corazón.

 _‒Lo siento, no estoy interesado. ‒_ dijo sin abandonar su aire distraído, como si realmente no le importara.

 _‹‹¡Cómo puede tener esa actitud!››_

 _‒Volvió a rechazar a una chica._

 _‒Y esta vez, era una de tercero ¿puedes creerlo?_

Sawamura volteó. A su izquierda, al igual que él, habían tres chicas 'espiando' a su senpai. Se sorprendió desagradablemente, pero las ignoró.

 _‒Miyuki-kun, por favor… solo será una cita, después podrás decidir…si te gusto o no…‒_ dijo en un sollozo, haciendo que la escena fuese bastante dramática.

 _‒Lo siento. Por ahora solo estoy enfocado en el béisbol. ‒_ dijo, ignorando las lágrimas de la chica. Dio media y se alejó con pasos lentos.

Sawamura suspiró aliviado, volviendo a respirar. Se retiró escuchando los cuchicheos de las chicas que estaban junto a él, que solo hablaban sobre el valor que había tenido la mayor y lo atractivo que seguía siendo el capitán.

Sus pasos eran lentos. Sin detenerse llevó una mano hasta su pecho. _‹‹¿Qué hubiese pasado…si la hubieses aceptado?››_ se preguntó con tristeza, siendo un doloroso pavor. La imagen de Miyuki junto a una chica le hacía sentir mareado y adolorido, enfermo.

Recordó a Chris un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba en su clase de literatura.

.

A penas escuchó la campana que marcaba el término de la jornada escolar, salió del salón. Quería ir por Chris, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Su pecho y su estómago se sentían extraños. Se sentía molesto y confundido. En su mente seguía la imagen de Miyuki junto a alguna chica. _‹‹No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien querría a una persona como él?››_ se decía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba tan ensimismado que solo un fuerte golpe lo devolvió a la realidad.

 _‒_ ¡Oye! ¡Ve por dónde vas!

 _‒_ ¡L-lo siento! _‒_ dijo disculpándose y volviendo la vista al frente, había retrocedido un par de pasos por el impacto. _‒_ ¡Kuramochi-senpai! _‒_ exclamó.

 _‒_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 _‒_ Debo ir por… _‒_ se quedó en silencio al ver que el peliverde estaba acompañado. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes mientras contemplaba al nuevo capitán del equipo. Por alguna razón, su corazón se aceleró dramáticamente; podía sentir sus latidos resonando en su cabeza.

 _‒_ ¿Qué ocurre? _‒_ preguntó Miyuki al percatarse que Sawamura no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Se sobresaltó antes de negar enérgicamente. _‒_ ¡No es nada! ¡Voy con Chris-senpai! _‒_ gritó antes de retirarse con pasos apresurados.

Respiraba con rapidez mientras sus pies lo llevaban, inconscientemente, al piso de los de tercero _. ‹‹¿Qué fue eso?››_ se preguntó confundido y exaltado.

 _‒_ ¿Sawamura?

Se detuvo al instante a escuchar esa voz.

 _‒_ ¡Chris-senpai! _‒_ exclamó alzando la vista. _‒_ Te estaba buscando. Debo hablar contigo. _‒_ dijo con seriedad, ignorando el alboroto en su pecho (que no desistía) y concentrándose en la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

 _‒_ ¿Qué necesitas? _‒_ preguntó cortésmente. Sawamura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedando a un costado del pasillo, junto a la ventana, mientras los estudiantes se retiraban con lentitud. Chris lo siguió.

 _‒_ Quiero… _‒_ dijo cabizbajo. _‒_ , quiero disculparme contigo. Por mi culpa perdimos contra Inashiro y los de tercero terminaron con sus días de béisbol. _‒_ hizo una pequeña pausa, conteniendo las lágrimas. _‒_ ¡Lo siento mucho! _‒_ dijo alzando la voz e inclinándose frente a su Maestro.

Chris soltó una leve risilla y llevó su diestra hasta el cabello del menor. Lo acarició fraternalmente por un momento. Con la misma mano lo tomó por la mejilla e hizo que se enderezara lentamente, obligándole a verlo.

 _‒_ Entiendo que te sientas responsable, pero no te equivoques, Sawamura. _‒_ dijo con serenidad. _‒_ Ésta no fue una derrota solo tuya, sino del equipo. _‒_ su pulgar se movía de forma sutil y perezosa por su piel. _‒_ Debes aprender de esto y seguir adelante.

El pitcher lo veía con tristeza. _‒_ Chris-senpai… _‒_ murmuró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, pero mantuvo firme la mirada. _‒_ ¡Voy a esforzarme mucho! _‒_ exclamó.

Entonces, no sabía lo mucho que tendría que esforzarse. Se acercaban días terribles y fatídicos para él.

.

El partido de práctica contra Yakushi había sido devastador: primero, el entrenador lo asumía como "relevista", luego (una vez que deciden ponerlo en el campo), intenta lanzar con todo, sin éxito. Los peores lanzamientos que jamás hubiese hecho. Finalmente, lo bajan del montículo sin haber logrado ni un solo out.

 _"No necesitamos dos pitchers en el montículo"._

Y Furuya seguía delante de él. Esta vez era evidente, para él y para todos.

El entrenador decidió que él tendría una rutina diferente, lejos de los lanzamientos, de todo y todos. La alineación del nuevo equipo se había decidido. Obviamente, Furuya tenía el dorsal del _ace_. Claro. Pero más que eso…¿Cómo es que él mismo había obtenido un dorsal? ¿En qué pensaba el entrenador? Casi se sentía culpable por ello.

Una vez que el entrenador decidió dejarlo volver a lanzar, se la pasaba en el bullpen cada vez que podía. Con lanzamientos que seguían siendo de lo peor.

Mientras él sufría, no podía percatarse de que tenía a dos cátchers sumamente pendientes de él.

Aquella noche, habían estado analizando los lanzamientos de Sawamura. Comparándolos cuando estaba solo con Miyuki y cuando había un bateador en la caja.

Él también se sentía culpable. Miyuki sentía, en gran parte, que los yips de Sawamura se debían a él mismo: lo había presionado demasiado. Confiaba mucho en Sawamura y en su capacidad, pero exigirle tanto en tan poco tiempo…había sido demasiado, incluso para él.

¿No se supone que su deber era hacer relucir a su pitcher? En lugar de ello, sentía que solo estaba incentivándolo a venirse abajo.

Bufó mientras caminaba con pasos firmes. Su mirada mostraba molestia y frustración. Pero, en el fondo, estaba preocupado. Tenía mucho en qué pensar: el peso de estar a cargo de los pitchers, de ser el cuarto, de ser el capitán… debía tener otras prioridades, pero se sentía mal por Sawamura, sobre todo, porque no podía hacer nada por él. Cuando fue capaz de reconocer eso, fue por la artillería pesada: esa misma tarde había ido por Chris para pedirle ayuda.

Llegó con sigilo hasta el gimnasio techado. Chris atrapaba para Sawamura

 _‒Si no puedes lanzar hacia adentro, no lo hagas ¿Por qué no intentas enfocarte en este nuevo lanzamiento? Si dominas a precisión, también puedes conseguir strikes con lanzamientos hacia abajo y hacia afuera._

La expresión de Sawamura se iluminaba con cada palabra de Chris. De pronto, su mirada no parecía ensombrecida, y el brillo perdido en sus ojos comenzaba a reaparecer lentamente.

Sintió un gran alivio, pero, seguía sintiendo frustración. _‹‹Odio admitirlo…pero esto resulta ser eficaz porque es él quién se lo dice. Si fuera yo, no tendría el mismo efecto.››_ pensó mientras los veía a ambos. _‹‹Chris-senpai sigue superándome, en todo.››_ se dijo con sosegada tristeza. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, alejándose. _‹‹Sawamura es lo más importante ahora.››_

Por otro lado, la batería seguía trabajando. Estuvieron practicando por más de una hora. Sawamura se sentía extremadamente cómodo con Chris atrapando para él.

 _‒_ Es suficiente por hoy. Esto es todo lo que puedo enseñarte por ahora. _‒_ dijo poniéndose de pie. _‒_ El resto depende de ti. _‒_ dio un par de pasos, acercándose al menor, que corría a su encuentro.

 _‒_ ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Chris-senpai! _‒_ dijo enérgico llegando frente a él, sonriéndole abiertamente.

 _‒_ Me alegra verte con esas energías. _‒_ dijo sonriéndole también, embelesado con la expresión de su rostro. _‒_ Sé que los últimos días han sido duros, pero estoy seguro de que vas a superarlo y a regresar mejor que antes.

 _‒_ ¡Claro! ¡Lo prometo! _‒_ gritó alzando su puño libre.

 _‒_ Eres un buen chico. _‒_ dejó salir mientras acariciaba su cabello con su mano libre. Sawamura se dejó hacer, sintiéndose más relajado, con energías renovadas. Suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos, vio directamente al de tercero. Solía olvidar lo que el mayor sentía por él, pero en ese momento podía palpar el cariño que le regalaba en su mirada.

 _‒_ Chris-senpai. _‒_ llamó. Automáticamente el mayor se alejó de él.

 _‒_ Lo siento.

 _‒_ No….yo… _‒_ dijo, volviendo a acercar la siniestra del cátcher hasta su rostro. _‒_ quiero estar contigo.

 _‒_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? _‒_ respondió serio, luego de una pequeña pausa. El castaño asintió.

 _‒_ Siempre estás apoyándome y te preocupas por mí, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho…Sé que puedes guiarme, y tengo mucho que aprender de ti. _‒_ dijo con voz temple. _‹‹A diferencia de Miyuki-senpai.››_ agregó en su mente.

 _‒_ No creo que sea el motivo correcto. Sabes que, de todas formas, siempre voy a apoyarte.

 _‒_ Aún así, quiero intentarlo. Por favor. _‒_ se acercó a él y apoyó contra su pecho, sintiendo el estruendoso latir de su corazón. Sin quererlo, recordó el momento en que estuvo así de cerca del otro cátcher y se sonrojó.

Chris levantó el rostro del menor con su mano libre, sin separarlo mucho de sí. Lo contempló con atención, dudando. Sawamura no lo veía a él de la misma forma, eso sería un error. ¿Debía aprovecharse de ello? No quería hacerlo, pero era muy tentador tenerlo frente a él, con esos ojos y esos labios…

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con parsimonia. Sawamura también acercó su rostro al mayor, hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por unos cuántos milímetros. Ambos con respiración calma y los ojos entrecerrados. Sawamura abrió levemente su boca y cerró los ojos, esperando _‹‹Nunca pensé que esto sería así.››_ pensó _‹‹Es muy distinto a los mangas…jamás me habría imaginado que mi primer beso iba a ser con…››_ abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó su rostro bruscamente, viendo a un costado.

 _‒_ ¿Sawamura?

 _‒_ L-lo siento. _‒_ murmuró, sintiéndose aterrado. Era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, estaba consciente de las consecuencias. Entonces, ¿¡por qué en un momento como ése pensaba en Miyuki Kazuya!? Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza. _‒_ Estoy…algo nervioso, es todo. _‒_ dijo intentando converse a él mismo más que al otro. Volteó a verlo, decidido, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el contacto se concretara, pero, una vez que volvió a sentir la cercanía del más alto, se alejó instintivamente. Dio un paso atrás y puso su diestra (aún con la manopla) entre ambos. Su mirada angustiada lo delataba. _‒_ …no puedo… _‒_ musitó. Las lágrimas nuevamente se agolpaban en sus ojos.

 _‒_ Tranquilo, lo sé. _‒_ consoló resignado, abrazándolo sutilmente.

 _‒_ ¿Por qué? _‒_ se preguntó en un murmullo.

 _‒_ Ya sabes por qué, Sawamura. _‒_ respondió con calma. El aludido levantó la vista; aunque intentaba pensar con lógica, lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen del capitán. Entonces se dio cuenta.

 _‒_ No…no puede ser. _‒_ dijo con una risilla amarga.

 _‒_ Está bien. Hasta que lo notaste. _‒_ dejó salir con algo de frustración.

 _‒_ Tiene que ser una broma. _‒_ se separó y le observó indignado, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. _‒_ No es posible que estemos hablando de lo mismo. _‒_ agregó con pavor. El mayor asintió tristemente mientras volvía a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

 _‒_ Estás enamorado de Miyuki.

.

Luego de aquella noche Sawamura comenzó con el tedioso proceso de asumir que lo que había dicho Chris, era cierto. Él lo sabía, lo intuía poco antes de oírlo tan explícitamente. Pero ¿cómo podría aceptarlo? _‹‹¿Es en serio? ¿Él? De todas las personas posibles ¿¡tenía que ser precisamente él!?››_ Se reprendía mentalmente. Cada vez que lo veía sentía descontrol y caos en su pecho.

Trotaba alrededor del campo para calentar. El entrenamiento de la tarde a penas comenzaba, hace poco había comenzado la práctica de fildeo. De vez en cuando, dirigía la mirada al _home_ , como si quisiera corroborar que Miyuki seguía ahí. Reconocía que lucía muy imponente allí, que era un buen jugador, que tenía un gran sentido del béisbol…pero todo eso se arruinaba con su retorcida personalidad. _‹‹Si solo fuese un poco más amable…o más considerado, como Chris-senpai.››_ pensaba.

 _‒¡Sawamura! ¿Dónde vas?_

 _‒¡Hey, Sawamura!_

Le pareció oír su nombre, pero estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, y en el cátcher, que no notó las advertencias hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un sonido hueco y metálico se oyó en todo el campo cuando quedó estampado en la malla que delimitaba el campo. Terminó cayendo de rodillas y sujetando su rostro firmemente.

 _‒_ Rayos… _‒_ maldijo. Las risas, burlas y regaños de sus compañeros no tardaron en oírse.

 _‒_ Eijun-kun ¿estás bien? _‒_ el menor de los Kominato era, al parecer, el único preocupado que fue hasta él para ver cómo se encontraba.

 _‒¡Sawamura intenta romper un record!_

 _‒¿No crees que es mucho entusiasmo? ¡Guárdanos un poco!_

 _‒¡Bakamura! ¡Ni se te ocurra lesionarte por una estupidez como esa!_

Y entre todo el bullicio, fue inevitable volver a dirigir la vista hacia el _home_. Miyuki se reía de buena gana arrodillado y sosteniendo su propio estómago. _‹‹¡Maldición! ¡Por qué tiene que ser una persona como él!››_ pensó molesto y sonrojado mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del pelirosa.

La práctica continuó, la mayoría del equipo ya estaba acostumbrado a los incidentes que Sawamura solía provocar.

Se dirigió al bullpen, decidido a perfeccionar los lanzamientos hacia el exterior. Esa era la prioridad. O eso tenía en mente hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

 _‒_ Hoy yo voy a atrapar para ti ¿no te da gusto? _‒_ dijo con tono burlón.

 _‒_ ¡Q-qué! ¡Por supuesto que no! _‒_ gritó molesto. El cátcher rió con fuerza.

 _‒_ No seas tímido, puedes agradecérmelo más tarde. _‒_ agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _‒_ ¡Idiota! ¡No es como si tuviese que hacerlo! ¡Es tu trabajo! _‒_ Miyuki seguía riendo ante sus reacciones.

 _‒_ Puede que tengas razón. _‒_ respondió, sin dejar de sonreír. _‒_ Antes de empezar quiero saber si te encuentras bien _‒_ agregó palmeando su hombro izquierdo.

 _‒_ ¡De qué estás hablando! _‒_ respondió alterado, pero se sobresaltó sorprendido al sentir el contacto tan directo.

Miyuki, tras él, comenzó a tantear parte de su hombro y espalda con ambas manos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Él sintió el calor agolpándose súbitamente en su rostro, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un balde de fuego a la cara.

 _‒_ Al parecer no hay problema. Bueno, dicen que los tontos no se lastiman fácilmente. _‒_ agregó frente a él, y fue hasta su posición. _‒¡Kanemaru! ¿Puedes ayudarnos?_

 _‹‹No puede ser.››_ pensó mientras sentía un gran y cálido estallido en su pecho. Veía boquiabierto a Miyuki mientras le daba instrucciones a su compañero. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello…todo. Respiró con pesadez mientras lo observaba.

 _‒_ ¿Listo, Sawamura? _‒_ gritó en posición.

 _‹‹Idiota.››_ pensó llevando su mano izquierda hasta su pecho. _‹‹Jamás voy a estar listo para esto.››_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fin :D  
GRACIAS POR LEER

Espero que no haya sido muy latoso y aburrido. Quería agregar tantas otras cosas...pero habría sido un capricho nada más xd Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Lamento si hubo algún error :c  
Espero que se haya subido con la puntuación correcta (últimamente FF altera cosas como los guiones y ese tipo de cosas:/ )

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto; a todas las que lo han recomendado, todos los follow, todos los favs y por supuesto, con mucho amor, a todas las que me han dado su opinión ^^  
GRACIAS

Como siempre, son libres de dejar cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, comentario u opinión :)  
GRACIAS POR LEER, ADIOS :)


End file.
